The Nightmare Finally Ends: Love and Doom
by TheMoonMaster
Summary: Invader Tak arrives on Earth, one year to save the earth, the time has come to take down the Tallest once and for all but will 5 humans and one lone Irkin Invader be enough. The Sequel to The Nightmare Finally Ends: Doom Begins.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

_**FORWARD:**_

Currently Invader Zim who has just discovered that he is nothing but a joke and never was an invader in the first place is living at his previous nemesis Dib Membrane's house. Although it was not his choice Gaz gave him an offer he couldn't refuse anyway residing at the Membrane residence was better than his alternative…The Vacuum of Space.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Happy Birthday, Dib!" Everyone in the room shouted as Dib walked thru the front door.

Dib was now officially 20 years old. Zita Burnheart his beautiful girlfriend with help from the most unlikely person Zim planned his surprise party. A week before his birthday she made up invitations for Zim, Gaz, Johnny .C with his wife Devi, and Professor Membrane. Rivetingly enough when Zim acquired the invite he engaged Zita and asked her "what is a birthing day?" surprised Zita told him. The idea of a group of people celebrating another beings emergence into the universe was a confusing thought to Zim, but living at the Membrane household for almost 2 years now has taught him many strange things about humans. For a while living at his enemy's home was almost unbearable, but the thought of complete exile to the vacuum of space seemed even less appealing.

Zim decided eventually that he will try to convert his way of life to that of a human since he was no longer an invader he might as well not even be officially Irkin. A process that nearly drove him to the brink of insanity but he had someone that helped him along the way, the only person in the house that first talked to him….GAZ. Gaz was an odd human to Zim exceptionally odder than most she had an almost Irkin way about her. The way she can command most people in her wake to doing as she asked or face doom was an astounding quality for a human. At first she simply came up to his room just to tell him that Gir ate the T.V remote or something else like he his scooting on the ceiling again. One day she came up to him and asked him if he ever missed being an invader, of course she replied yes but then she told him something that changed him forever.

"Yes Dib human, Happy Birthing Day." Dib walked up to him smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you Zim it really means a lot that my old nemesis is now wishing me a happy birthday." Zim laughed as Professor Membrane scratched his head.

"I guess I'll never understand kids these days I mean I can create miniature black hole and harness to power of the SUN but I'll never understand kids." Seeing his father in person at his birthday made Dib even happier.

"It's good to see ya Dad I'm glad you took time off work to be here." Giving his father a handshake and turning it into a hug let out a range of sappy "Awws" from the group.

Later after all the birthday hugs and kisses from Zita and Devi and birthday punches by Johnny came time for gifts. Everyone sat down and Dib began to open his presents.

Devi and Johnny got him "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries" season 1-5 on blue ray. Zita gave him a new leather trench coat. There was another present that he hadn't noticed, it didn't have a name on it or anything thing like that. 

"Who is this from?" Dib asked and to his surprise his sister Gaz who was sitting in the back the whole time stepped forward.

Not to his surprise his sister didn't wish him a happy birthday she never did but for some reason on this day she not only came to his party to add to that she gave him a present. For the life of him Dib could never figure out why his sister disliked with so much gusto. Ever since they were kids she was like that. Perhaps it was just how she was or maybe just maybe Dib was annoying with his obsession with the paranormals but he would never think that.

"Gaz, this is from you this must be the first present that you have ever given me." As he went over to hug his sister she moved away.

"Don't get sappy on me now you idiot open it." The package itself was small and hardly weighed anything at all; Dib opened it with no effort.

Inside the package was a small card that was blank. Baffled he opened the card on the inside it said "one free week". Unable to determine the nature of this Dib looked at his sister like a deer in head lights.

"It's a coupon for a free week use it whenever you want, if I get annoyed at you to no end and attempt to kill you present this coupon and it's like a get out of jail free card. This will be the best and only present that I will get you." Astonished dib stood there with his mouth open as everyone in the room laughed, Gaz departed to her room soon after.

The real funny part is in Dib mind no one knows Gaz the way he knows her she would probably kill him if she had the reason to. Mystifyingly enough her fury strength has been known to punch holes in walls. Although everybody just taught that she was kidding…she wasn't.

Well it turned out to be a real good party. Gir acted as much as a dog as he could by placing himself in the middle of the party and licked his non-existent privates. Johnny challenged Dib to a game of darts it turned out that Johnny was an expert at it he dominated Dib. After Professor Membrane went down to his lab, Devi got a little buzzed started to sing "Like a Virgin" very seductively dancing around Johnny and Dib, playfully Zita pushed her back to Johnny.

"Like a _Virrrrrrgiiin _touched for the very first time." Devi clasped her hands on Johnny's legs sat down and started to grind.

"Yeah right, keep telling yourself that honey." Zita told her but this only made Devi sing this even louder and grind even harder.

The whole mood was ruined when Zim asked "What is this word VIRGIN". Sometime later around midnight Johnny and Devi left for Devi had work tomorrow at her bookstore. Zim currently is sitting at the kitchen table helping Dib and Zita clean up, Gir walked over looked around to see if anyone was around and removed his dog disguise.

"I'M NAKED YAY." He ran around the room for a few moments before running back to his and Zim's room.

"Well I better go after him and make sure he doesn't wreck anything and I guess retire while I'm up there. Happy birthing day Dib human I shall go and leave you too alone." Removing his disguise he walked upstairs to bed.

Standing there smiling stood Zita leaning against the kitchen counter. She really started to like to see Zim at a regular basis. For a time it unnerved her to see him without his disguise but she got used to it.

Dib noticed thru the corner of his eye Zita had a bit of cake icing on her cheek. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek cleaning the spot.

"You had some icing on your cheek baby." Zita smiled and lightly kissed him back.

"Thanks Dib, did you have a nice birthday?" walking over to him and hugging him keeping him close to her.

Drawing himself in for a long passionate kiss, he loved her with all of his heart with every fiber of his body. He needed her and she needed him there is one last thing left on his mind the final thing etching his mind. To be with her forever marry Ms. Burnheart and protect her forever. Unfavorable at this time he will go tomorrow buy her a ring and ask her to marry him.

"Listen Dib I would love to give you a special birthday _fuck_ but we did a little too much partying tonight I think I'm going to go home and catch up on some Z's, tomorrow defiantly we will continue what you have apparently started here (patting his erection)." Dib grunted a bit like a caveman that just invented fire.

"OK sexy I'll talk to you tomorrow." They kissed and she departed the house.


	2. Proposal and Tak's attack

_**Chapter 2**_

Fresh in the morning Dib got dressed and prepared himself for his big day. Nothing bothered him on this day and his mind was blank from everything. As he got himself to the front door two voices stopped him from leaving.

"Dib human we need to ask you something." Zim stood there fully disguised next to Gaz who had her arms crossed.

Curious but in a hurry he listened to what they had to say. Still on the back of his mind Dib still wanted to know why Gaz spends most of her time talking with Zim. It was a very bizarre thing to see Gaz his sister spending time with another living being. Many thoughts crossed his mind of what was happening between them but it was dismissed when he asked Gaz about it and she only punched him in the face.

"What is it guys, I'm a little busy at the moment." Zim walked down the stairs and called Gir.

"Gir get your disguise on we are going back to our base to get some things." With a squeal the little robot ran to his master's side wearing his infamous dog costume.

Perplexed Dib just stood there as Gaz came down the stairs and got in Dib's face.

"Go with Zim after you get Zita an engagement ring and help him back with the stuff he needs. By the way you better get her a brutal ring for putting up with your nonsense all these years." Once again to Dib's perplexity Gaz knew what he was doing again.

"I will Gaz you know I love her and I just want her to be happy." Talking about love repulsed Gaz to no end.

"Yeah yeah whatever just make it quick and get the fuck out of her this mushy talk is getting me sick." So Dib left along side with Zim Gir on his side and walked down the street.

Never in a million years would Dib have thought that he will be walking down a sidewalk with his once hated nemesis. A thought that has been getting less and less farfetched to him as the days in close quarters with this disgraced Invader. Many things have changed over the time with Zim Dib has gotten to like his conversations with him about the universe. Rather apparently we are in a multiverse and this universe will eventually come to an end and repeat itself over and over again. Therefore any mistakes you have made in your past you will repeat over and over again. Kind of a depressing thought but a captivating theory none the less. Zim took a liking to Dib's chats about the Swollen Eyeball group it gave Zim amusement, but he helped Dib get pictures of different alien species to show to the leader of the S.E a man known as Agent Dark Booty. Without any surprise to his own Dib was promoted as a higher agent and given respect among his fellow agents.

"So Zim what do you need from your house anything cool?" Gir just ran in front of them making squeaking noises with his feet from his outfit.

Zim looked down and grinned a bit.

"Well its nothing that cool just a space distortion device." Knowing that this would get the attention he desired Zim turned to Dib to see his face.

Dib's eyebrows lifted like he was about to say "fascinating" ala Spock but he just stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell does that do?" Dib said intrigued by the information before him.

"You know how the interior of my home is strangely larger than it should be."

"Yeah but I never thought of it."

"Well the device creates a portable dimension in an area that as an individual can store things with infinite amount of space to work with. I would like to install it in your attic if that is ok with you."

"Of course you can I would like to see how it works though."

They continued to walk in silence to the mall that has recently been finished after the whole "moose incident".

"Gir, wait outside you can't come in here stay by the door." Zim pointed at a bench by the front doors.

"MEOW!" Gir said still not getting that he is supposed to be a dog.

Gir sat down on the bench and began to lick his none existent privates.

Zim had something on his mind that of all things in this planet this confused him the most…marriage. A term that is completely unknown to him. Courtship and vowing to stay with a mate is very strange to him. He just thought that it was a custom that is just accepted by humans but he wanted to know what the deal was. When they reached the diamond store he asked Dib.

"Dib human what is this whole marriage thing that Gaz talks about, that you and your mate Zita plan to put in action?" Dib with the news of this question simply smiled.

"It is a commitment to stay faithful and show how much you love someone." Zim still couldn't grasp it but he just shrugged anyway.

Finally Dib found the perfect ring it was a platinum band with a black onyx stone with a small diamond on top. Sublime it was made for her he had to give it to her right now but he needed a perfect spot. Then it hit him what better place than in front of Zim's home I mean it was where the circle of Dib's hatred for Zim will finally break and what better to do in that moment then to propose. There were better places sure but this was the only place that fit the situation. Cancelling so many dates and meet ups to go spy on Zim and most of the time it turned out to be a huge waste of time. Well what better way for him to say he was sorry than to go there. 

After he left with the ring Dib got his cell phone and dialed Zita's number. Conversationally he kept it short mainly he just told her to get to Zim's house he has a surprise. It was a surprise but not what she is thinking it was. Sometime later Dib found himself in front of Zim's creepy looking house waiting for his best friend and soon to be fiancé to show up. Zim himself was still inside his house disconnecting the device to bring it to Dib's house. With the device Zim is also going to demolish his house and live permanently at Dib's house. Suddenly Zita pulled up with her car and got out Gir ran up to her and started humping her leg.

"I'M DOING MY DOGGY DANCE ON YOUR LEG ZITA." The little robot screamed Zita just began to laugh.

"Hey Gir, what up?" Zita patted his head which stopped his mad thrusts.

"My master is in our base he will be out faster than you can say 1101011001." Not knowing what he was talking about Zita just smiled and walked to Dib and embraced him.

Gir who was still tied to a tree began to run around it until the rope ran out fell down got back up and began to run about in the other direction. Both Zita and Dib began to giggle to witness this event.

"So baby what's the surprise you got for me is it that new zombie game for my computer?" Dib smiled and pulled away from her still clasping her hands.

"No honey it's something even better."

"Come on dude what is better than a MMO zombie game."

"Well the reason I told ya to come here is to apologize for all the time I wasted here and not spending it with you."

"It's ok Dib at the time you were spying on Zim he was trying to conquer the planet at the time.

"No excuse Z most of the time he just sat there for hours at his computer screen or eating waffles that Gir made him. Now when I say most of the time it was almost all of the time."

A voice interrupted Dib in his well prepared speech that he was repeating at almost an annoying rate on the way to Zim house.

"Yeah he is telling the truth Zita human he did just hang around my base. This one time he dressed up as a squirrel and tried to perch on a tree and videotape us. Remember that Gir the lawn gnomes attacked him it was very amusing." Zim stood there with his hands full of a small sphere like object presumably the device that Zim talked about.

Guilt filled Zita as she laughed at this but also felt sorry for Dib.

"Anyways Z I brought you here to talk about how I will never abandon you again. To show that Zim and I have become friends I guess… what would you call it Zim."

Zim shrugged.

"First of all Dib human I don't know what the word friend is but if you mean if I tolerate your company then you can say yes I do. A lot have changed since I have been in your house. Speaking of which I guess that Gir and I will take our leave I will see you at the house." Zim walked over to Gir to untie him.

Confused by this and trying to figure out what the hell Dib is getting on about. Not that that is new sometimes Dib just goes off and just blithers about nothing.

"Baby what are ya talking about?"

"What I am trying to say is that…" Dib got down on his knees. Zita's heart started beating in a frenzy she knew what is going to happen.

"Oh my god Dib." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I would want to make you happy to make you safe to make you mine forever." Dib reached in his trench coat pocket and pulled out her ring and opened the box.

Tears were now streaming down her face as she covered her mouth with her hands to keep from crying.

"Zita Burnheart will you do me the honor to become my wife."

"YES, OH GOD YES DIB I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" They embraced as Dib placed the ring on her finger.

Without any warning a huge force just lifted them all off their feet and threw them in the air. They landed a few feet away from the hole that used to be Zim's base. Both Dib and Zita got up and looked in horror to see for their own eyes. A large device stood where Zim's house was and a ship hovered over it.

"IT'S TAK!" Zim screamed.

Dib knew who he was talking about and it only meant doom for everyone.


	3. Mamimi Attacks and The Plan

_**Chapter 3**_

Terror pure terror filled the trio's hearts as they saw the invader exit her ship and jump down to the street. She was a rather tall and thin Irkin nothing about her looked very dangerous but the look in her eyes said something very different. Strolling toward the trio she turned her head to Zim and gave him an almost deranged grin. Both Dib and Zita were paralyzed with fear they just kept staring at the invader like a deer in headlights. On the contrary Zim who was not afraid but furious he hated Tak with everything that he had in him, since the time she came to Earth and tried to take his job away from him.

"Well well it is so good to see you again former Invader Zim." She reached Zim standing no more than a foot away from him.

"Tak… what do I owe this flavorless visit and why the FUCK DID YOU DESTROY MY BASE!" Twitching with anger now Zim was ready to just rip her head off and put it on a stick.

Tak got right in Zim's face and looked down to him.

"I'm here to kill you Zim, I'm going to kill you then I'm going to kill your friend Dib here and don't think I don't know, I saw you two walking you must have really gone off the deep end when the Tallest informed you on our failure status. What is the matter Zim did you fall in love with these mud babies because they were the only ones that took you in?" She began to laugh very maniacally.

"KILL ME WHAT FOR, DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE STILL MAD ABOUT ME MESSING UP YOUR PLANS TO TAKE MY MISSION AND KILL ME!" Zim shoved her away from him and activated his P. defense systems; four large metal spider-like legs protruded out of the P.A.K and lifted him in attack position.

Just standing there with no fear on her face Tak just laughed at Zim. No attempts to defend herself she just stood there laughing.

"The Tallest want you dead Zim and they paid me very handsomely to make sure that not only are you dead but to finish what you couldn't even start…by destroying this miserable mud-ball of a planet." Tak reached into her pocket and pulled out a trigger and pressed it.

Suddenly the device that resided in the hole that was once Zim's house lit up and made a very haunting beeping sound. Tuning back to Zim and the rest of the trio she grinned.

"10 earth minutes that's all you got, the explosion will utterly obliterate this planet. In order to stop it you must manage to stop my heart for it is linked to me as long as I live the bomb keeps ticking. If I were you I would find a nice spot to just pray to whatever deities that you humans believe, for the likelihood of you defeating me is very unlikely." She continued to laugh as a cold sweat developed on both Zita and Dib.

Dib knew what he had to do knowing a lot about Tak from decoding her files from her ship. From the ship logs Tak was almost unbeatable in a single combat situation, her technology skills were twice as advanced as any Irkin, and she was basically death incarnate. Knowing that Zim didn't stand a chance he needed backup.

Turning to Zita he grabbed her and looked into her eyes with so many emotions flooding his mind.

"Zita I need you to get out of here, Zim and I can handle this I don't want anything to happen to you." Tears were now forming in his eyes but he held back the urge to cry.

"No I want to stay with you for better or worse." Dib shook his head and pushed her back.

"ZITA I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" he grabbed her and gave her a long kiss.

Emotions of fear and love filled both Zita and Dib in the kiss but they both knew what needed to be done. Breaking the kiss Zita turned and ran away leaving only a disgraced invader a human and a half broken robot to dead with Tak.

"Just like old times eh Zim, like the last time we faced her." Getting in a battle ready pose himself he turned and nodded at Zim.

Standing there very amused Tak just shrugged and snapped her fingers.

"MAMIMI THEY HAVE OPTED FOR AN EARLY DEATH SHOW ABLIGE THEM." From behind Tak a S.I.R unit with a modified hand charged at the duo with almost blinding speed.

The last moment before it hit them they both jumped in opposite directions avoiding its fist smashing into the ground. In midair Zim fired a blast of energy from one of his robot legs. Mamimi advanced tech is full of invader Zim's combat styles therefore it knows his attacks before he does them.

BLAM

Landing on the ground Zim looked to see if he hit the S.I.R unit, when trough the dust came a hand on a chain which grabbed Zim's head lifted him up and slammed him on the ground before letting go. While Mamimi was distracted Dib ran up to it and gave it a sweep kick to a Muay Tai knee (kind of like Sagat's Tiger Knee). Not knowing anything about human fighting styles the robot accepted the brutal beating delivered by Dib.

Signaling to Gir Zim who just noticed was just sitting on a curb eating chips, to attack this new foe.

"GIR DESTROY MAMIMI WITH YOUR HEAD DOOM LASER." Gir immediately stood up his eyes flashed crimson and he bent over to have his rear face Mamimi.

"NO GIR YOUR DOOM LAZER IS IN YOUR HEAD." Gir squealed and gave his master thumbs up.

"I needed the room for the chips so I moved it to my butt so now it's a BUTT DOOM LASER!" Firing the laser the force of it shot Gir clear across the sky.

"YAY, I'M GOING TO DIE!" the little robot said as he flew out of sight.

The blast itself missed Mamimi but hit the floor beneath it knocking it in the air giving Zim the opportunity to strike. Jumping in the air Zim's robot legs swung around like a whip and hit Mamimi back to the ground. Landing next to Dib in unison they both began to attack Mamimi at the same time. Giving Mamimi a roundhouse kick but it was blocked by Mamimi's uber-arm Dib knew what just happened it began to record his moves in its memory banks. A head-butt hit Dib square in the face while punching Zim in the face with its uber-fist. Blood trickled down Dib's nose and his eyes began to water knowing that his nose was broken he grabbed his nose clenched his teeth and snapped it back in place. As Dib got his bearings Mamimi grabbed Dib and tossed him around like a ragdoll then throwing him threw a neighbor's kitchen window. Zim began to throw punches, kicks and tentacle strikes some of them connected but to no avail it just made the robot angry and smash him in the face with his uber-fist sending him into a telephone pole, splinters shot out of it as he hit it.

Gaining consciousness Dib found himself on a kitchen floor covered in broken glass. The residents of the house strangely absent from attending to the noises outside and to the crash in the kitchen. Not worrying about this Dib grabbed the nearest knife and ran out of the house to join back in. Glancing at his watch he looked to see how much time remained.

7 minutes left that was it he had to end this now. Throwing the knife at Mamimi it bounced off his head getting its attention. Quickly Dib pressed a series of buttons on his watch to activate his E.M.P dart a device he created as a last resort effort on Zim. With the dart Dib can shut down an enemy electronics without using larger equipment like a nuclear bomb for example. Dib fired the dart but at the last second before it hit Mamimi it grabbed the dart and tossed it to the ground.

"SHIT!" Dib screamed as Mamimi grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Tightening its hand around Dib's throat Dib felt the vessels in his neck burst as he gasped for air that wasn't there. Just before it went all dark Mamimi let go and collapsed on Dib. Regaining his vision in its fullest Dib looked at what was left of Mamimi's head that had a large hole in it. Zim stood over him one of his metal tentacles was smoking clearly giving Dib the reason behind Mamimi's fate, the smoking gun so to speak. Handing Dib a hand Zim lifted Dib up off the ground but before they got their bearings a bolt of energy hit them freezing them in place.

"Wow I thought you two would have been killed 10 minutes ago, I'm very impressed but you guys got only 5 minutes left so I will give you a simple choice either you two can stay frozen in my zero point energy ray or let me kill you now before I take my leave." Tak stood a few feet away shooting her zero point energy ray at Zim and Dib freezing them in place.

Walking over to both of them and grabbing Dib's chin Tak leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You know human when I was first here that while ago I kind of liked how you were different from the other meat bags, you can come with me and leave that female I saw you with your combat skills are very attractive to behold, I will make you experience pleasures that you have never felt before." Tak went to give Dib a kiss but only receiving a forceful head-butt right into her face knocking a tooth out.

Tak pulled her head back and let a trickle of purple blood roll down her chin. Smiling she punched Dib in the face and turned and walked back to her bomb as she contacted her ship.

"Sorry human I really would have hoped that you sided with me but you have opted for oblivion, normally I would just leave your ass here to die but being the fact that you have managed to damage me I will give you the quick release now." Her P.A.K ejected a gun grabbing it she raised it to fire.

Before she could pull the trigger a knife flew through the air and knocked the gun out of her hand. The knife itself had a sick looking smiley face on it. Suddenly a voice a very familiar voice ran thru Dib's ears which to him sounded like a battle cry.

"PURPLE BLOOD, NOW THAT WILL LOOK GREAT ON MY WALL!" Johnny ran into the battle wielding a set of custom Bowie knifes behind him was Devi, and Zita.

The energy field that held Zim and Dib failed and they fell to the ground. Johnny rushed to their side Dib was suddenly struck with horror the look in Johnny's eyes they were lifeless. Zim knew the look it was the look of madness.

Pulling another gun out from her P.A.K and duel wielded pointing them at everyone.

"Give it up _TAK_ you are totally outnumbered and out classed my colleague here has a look like he is very skilled with those knifes." Zim stood in front of everyone, Tak stood there holding her guns and just grinned back at him.

"Hmm well enjoy your colleagues for the last 3 minutes you have left farewell." Tak evaporated her ship activated and flew away.

Zim ran over to the bomb and began to try to disarm it.

Dib ran over to Zita and embraced her kissing her and crying. Johnny came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Still kind of frightened by the look he had to ask him.

"What the hell man what is up with your eyes?" Johnny just looked at him.

"Not now Dib I'll will tell you later if there is a later. Dying is a plane that we all will experience in due time but as you people are constructs that I depend on we will have to live for a bit longer." Dib just shuddered at the words but went over to Zim to see how much time they had left.

"Can you disarm it."

"No."

"How much time do we have?"

"1 minute."

Everyone gathered around and held one another to wait for the end but as the timer reached 10 seconds it ran back up.

"I can't disarm it for the trigger is linked to her as long as she lives it will continue to count down. So I maxed out the timer we have 1 year and 6 months to kill her.

"Why not just keep maxing out the timer?"

"If it was only that simple this seems to be her plan all along the device seems to have a failsafe in it the timer only allows a single max out."

"Fuck."

Devi walked up to them holding Gir in her hands he was sucking his thumb and pretending to sleep.

"I found him in our yard he was scooting over my black rose bed."

"Thank you human." Zim took Gir and placed him on the floor. Gir got up and held his masters hand.

Zita walked up behind her to join them.

"So are we ok?"

"Yes Z Zim just told Dib that we now have about 2 years left so we need to kill this bitch." A wave of relief washed over her but she also knew what needed to be done.

Everyone gathered it was time to make a huge move.

"So what do we do now Dib?" Zita and Devi asked in unison.

For what to do it was simple but to how to do it was the hard part.

"We take down Tak and the entire Irkin Empire, this was their mistake don't fuck with Earth." Dib looked back at Zim who looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Zim, I know they are your leaders but you need to see this from our point of view I mean when someone pushes Earth we push back." Zim put his hand up to silence Dib.

"I know human this is my home now they want me dead now and they try to be cowards and destroy the only planet that accepted me. Now I agree with you Dib human we need to kill Tak but as for the rest of my species they can go too. During my time here I have learned many things I have never learned before this planet although it's distastefully ran it has very good qualities now if I can see that now. If every civilization can be just like that then our mission is an exercise in eradication."

Walking to the center of the cul-de-sac Zim had the attention of everyone.

"Unfortunately we have no way to get there."

A voice came from the sky.

"You need a ship we have one we need to modify it though." Gaz sat in Tak's old ship

Zim looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Let's get started we have a little over a year left." Dib also looked up at his sister and smiled but she just gave him the finger.


	4. Johnny kills Zim blocks

_**Chapter 4**_

As soon as they returned back to Dib's house they turned on the television to see if the battle made the news. Flipping thru the channels of the news they only found on little thing about it. The news report was titled "Neighbors return to see experimental satellite in the middle of their neighborhood; experts say that they will ignore its appearance in the town and just go about their business." Zim shook his head and said.

"Ignorance is truly bliss I suppose." Zita giggled but still she couldn't understand why they didn't make more of big deal of this.

Looking back to Johnny Dib could notice that his eyes were back to normal he felt it was as good of time as any to ask him what the hell that was about.

"Hey Johnny about before with your eyes what was that and with your poetic voice?" Devi looked at her husband with a heavy heart for she knew it was time to tell them Johnny's origin.

Johnny got up and turned off the T.V so that he can get everyone's attention. In the back of her mind Zita kind of knew that something was a little off with Johnny like emptiness to him and today when she burst into their house and told Devi and Johnny what was happening his eyes went black and he ran into his closet and produced a pair of very large knifes. Emptiness fell from him and something else filled him it looked like pure madness. On the other hand Devi also looked as though that she had madness in her but she can suppress it.

"Look guys what I am about to tell you happened a long time ago before Devi and I were married and before I meet you guys. Before Devi and I got serious I used to live at 777 Road Street." Dib and Zita knew what road and the very house he meant when they were little the house was portrayed as a haunted house.

"You lived at _that_ house it looked like a wreck from what I can remember." Zita said.

"Yeah and there was a reason for that, you see I was very utterly and hideously insane ever since my parents were murdered I was left alone in that house. The only things that gave me company were two Styrofoam Pillsbury doughboys that I made to look kind of weird looking. For me they personified my self-loathing and my violence forms of my psyche." He stood there looking very nervous of what he was going to say next.

Lull of silence that what fell on the room to hear what Johnny had to say next. On the other hand Devi who knew this story for she had her own brush with insanity but did not succumb to it as her husband did long ago. She loves him so much. She noticed that everyone in the room for the exception of Zim looked in horror. Gaz on the other hand was just sitting there looking bored.

"There was a wall in my house that I believed to have a demon on the other side and the only way to keep it from coming out is to keep it wet with fresh blood. Now from where I got the blood you ask well I got it from the rubes of the world and mostly people that just rubbed me the wrong way…" Zita was as white as a sheet she knew he was hiding something but not this. Dib on the other hand saw the insanity in his eye that day with Sperg.

Continuing his story of bloody carnage and insanity, like stories of massacring a bunch of idiots in a Café and at a restaurant. Finally at last he got up to his date with Devi. Needless to say it didn't go as planned.

"Well after we almost kissed I tried to attack her but she beat me to a pulp. I gotta say it was pretty funny now that I look back on it. Anyways later Devi found me when I finally gave up killing and she also had a run in with insanity and found that she and I had a lot in common. Using each other we suppressed our insanity together. During that time we moved here and meet you Dib and the rest is history." Everyone in the room sat there with their mouths open finally someone said something.

"Now that was revealing now on to other important matters let us get started making a larger ship so that we can kick some alien ass." As for usual Gaz who said what needed to be said came into the room.

A long time passed no one said anything how could they their perspective just completely changed about Johnny and Devi. Murder and insanity they had something strange about them but nothing like this. How can they come back from that but maybe it's good they told them, Johnny never killed any clean-handed people and Devi and he are sane now well as sane as they can get.

"Well I really glad that you told us that dude and I'm glad that are a better now." Breaking the silence Dib got up and shook Johnny's hand.

"Thanks man it's just I don't really have many episodes anymore and today was a big one."

"If you hadn't we may all be dead now that was a sick ass throw."

"Now if we are doing this mission expect more episodes like that when my loved ones are threatened or if I get really mad it happens. During the duration when I'm like that I have near limitless stamina and have surgical precision."

Devi came up behind Johnny and kissed him on his cheek.

"It's true one time we were walking at night in the city together when some mugger grabbed me and tried to rape me from about 10 feet away Johnny here got him in the head with a pencil." Not quite sure how to respond to this Dib just laughed but a little awkwardly. Zita giggled at this but on the whole she didn't know what to think; but for having an alien for a friend and about to embark on a huge adventure and now having a future husband knowing two former psychopaths is not as that strange.

"Well anyways congrats Dib and Zita on your engagement tell you what while you and Zim are working on the ship we will get a party set up for you guys. When do you think you will be done?" Dib looked over to Zim who is still sitting there looking very bored the fact that Johnny is a psycho is not that entertaining to him.

Zim had the look of someone that had a lot on his mind and this party of something that he is still kind of separate from is the least of his concerns. Getting the ship in working order for a trip for 6 occupants is what really matters but oh well.

"Humans a question for you now, this celebration that you wish to undergo cans you have it on the day before we leave for this work that the Dib and I are going to do may take a few weeks at most a month."

"That's a good idea yeah I guess we can also make it a last day on Earth party too." Zim just laughed at this.

"Well if we don't succeed it just maybe."

Gir was drinking out of his foot that was filled with soda instead of fuel capped his foot and went to follow his master.

"Can I help master?"

"Yes you can help us suppose you can hand us the tools and get any materials we need."

"YES POWER TOOL LORD!" doing a back flip Gir landed and saluted Zim as his eyes turned from blue to crimson and back to blue.

Making scarce of himself Zim went into the garage to get started with Gir leaving everyone else in the house.

"Dude, Johnny and I better hit it and get started planning for your engagement party. Gaz would you like to come we would like some of your input on some things." Rising up from her couch she shrugged and accompanied Devi and Johnny.

New respect was obtained to Devi and Johnny to Gaz. She thought the fact that she knew someone like her that has a deep darkness in them was a relief to her. To Gaz Zim was someone who she sees as a lost soul like her for a while she thought of him as a fool for not conquering the planet, now Zim is a lost soul a being that has lost everything instead of ridiculing him against her standards she comforted him, perhaps she felt sorry for him but there was no true evil in him. As for Devi and Johnny she saw true darkness in them.

"Very well I shall join you two." She left the house with Johnny and Devi leaving only Zita and Dib alone in the house together again.

Looking back at his future wife Dib motioned a little seductively for her to come near him. Smiling and walking up to him as she reached him he grabbed her and kissed her very passionately.

"Now what a day this turned out to be." He said as he held her very close to him.

"Yeah one minute we are engaged and the next you and Zim are in a huge battle for the planet." Looking up at her lover she gave him a very sultry smile.

"Did I tell you how sexy you looked when I saw you fighting." She grabbed him between his legs and gave him a tight squeeze.

"OOF… well you know you still owe me a birthday present." Dib kissed her down her neck making her moan.

"It seems that you would like this present right now."

"Let this answer your question." Dib shoved his hand down her grey sweat pants and noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Taking advantage of this he placed his finger in her folds making her squirm in his arms, wanting him to lay her down on the floor but he did no such thing. Squirming only made him shove his finger even deeper inside her making her yelp out in bliss. Running his tongue along the nape of her neck didn't help her maintain her composure. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to touch him. Placing her hand down Dib's jeans and grabbing him and rubbing her thumb against the tip of his member. Dib grabbing her face and kissed her very lustfully they moaned in each other's mouths.

Pulling away from Dib Zita whispered in his ear.

"_Do you see that big foot rest over there?"_

"_Yeah I do."_

"_What do you say we try the Sybian position on it baby?"_

_(To my faithful readers try this positions with your female lovers its really awesome.)_

"_Hell yeah."_

"_But let's keep our voices down a bit my dad is in the basement."_

As they began to remove their clothes a chuckle from behind them literally made them jump.

"Excuse me Dib and Zita human but I finished the blue prints for the ship we can start at any time now." Zim said standing in the door way while Gir had a video camera recording the whole scene.

Flushed and a bit embarrassed Dib and Zita simply just laughed and got their clothes back on.

"One question before we begin Zim do you know what a cock-blocker is?" Dib was laughing so hard he could barely get his shirt back on.

"Is it one who prevents the male chicken from moving anywhere?"

Laughter

"No Zim let us get dressed and we will come in there and tell you."

"Very well Zita human the sooner we get started the sooner we can leave."

Zim left the room to leave a still hysterical Dib and Zita.


	5. Preparing for Probable Disaster

_**Chapter 5**_

"So that is what cock-blocker means, I'm not going to use falsehood but it was kind of stupid." Zim said as they were working on the ship.

The process was going very well with a few minor Gir related hiccups for example he ate several nuts and bolts also to what Gir thought to be a taco. Surprisingly to Zim Gir did eventually help them out along with the project. Currently Zim is working on the engines for he know how to use F.T.L (faster than light) technology Dib is working on the interior work making room for 6 occupants Gir is helping him and Zita is on the weaponry supply. Placing Dib's guns in the supply closet he had 2 Smith and Wesson 50. Caliber magnums, an AR15, an m1014 shotgun, a pair of Usp45's and finally several flash bangs. A bit of an unnerving feeling filled Zita when Johnny came by to place his knifes and other bladed weapons in the supply room knowing in her heart how many times they were probably used. Since the use of the antigravity lift that Dib's dad invented a while ago came in handy when it was time to load up the missiles and such. Gaz herself did eventually did come by now and again to help to everyone's surprise underneath her evil there was a genius there. Once she began to help the process doubled in time.

Weeks into the process, Dib noticed that the ship began to get really large but it never came anywhere near the ceiling. For a while Dib decided not to notice until the ship was clearly as big as the house and the garage was only about half that size. Looking down from the top of the ship Dib knew that something strange was going on.

"Zim what the hell is going on, this ship is a hell of a lot bigger then my house and we are in my garage." Looking very of proud of himself Zim came back out of the engine area to point at the device that Zim took from his base.

"See that Dib human we are currently in a manufactured dimension created by the space distortion device. No limitations for space here we have limitless space for us to complete this ship." Gaz who was currently helping Zita finish up on the weapon systems peered over to see the device.

"Hey Dib shut the fuck up your wife and I are working here to help us survive this mission. I know now that I am interrupting nerd time but if you can notice Zita and I need silence while we are loading this last missile."

"Excuse me Gaz I think that I will use my coupon and continue my conversation with Zim here."

"Fuck…" For the first time in her life she was defeated by her brother and she won't let him get away with it for very long.

Ultimately after about a month of hard work it was done. It was as big as a two person home more than enough space for the six of them. Its cockpit was made from Tak's ship the rest was used from material from Dib's fathers' lab. Nobody's surprise the illusive Dr. Membrane was elsewhere during this whole month process.

Giving the ship a final look through with his scanners Zim was very satisfied with the work that was done. All that was left to do was to name it.

"Be proud of yourselves humans you done a very acceptable job with the ship here." Everyone stood around the ship looking at it in awe.

"What should we name it?" Zita said while thinking of a good name for it.

"How about Crimson Doom?" she finally said but Gaz gave her a disapproving face.

"That kind of sucks how about Dante's Lament?" Gaz said grinning for Dante's Inferno is her favorite poem.

"Don't worry honey Crimson Doom was pretty good how about The Loch Ness Big Foot from Outer Space…" silence fell on the room as Dib said that until Gaz came up behind him and biped him in the back of the head.

"Idiot what the fuck is wrong with you by the time the enemy reads it we already went past." Sulking Dib kind of said something under his breath like "I thought I was cool."

Squealing from the top of the ship Gir jumped down with a hammer in his mouth.

"Put that down Gir that's not for you." Dib said as he went to grab it only to have Gir jump away.

Reaching to the top of the ship again Gir turned around and made a triumphant stance.

"I have a good name for the ship and if it's good let me eat this burrito." A little annoyed Dib decided to humor him.

"Ok Gir, fine."

"Swear Dib cross you organs and hope to be disintegrated."

"Ok Gir I swear."

"The Crimson Lament…" after Gir said the name of the ship Gaz and Zita and Zim said in unison.

"That's a badass name Gir." Knowing not to argue especially with his sister Dib accepted the name and it was pretty badass.

"Very well Gir that is the name of this ship and as a man of my word enjoy that hammer I guess." Squealing Gir took the hammer and chomped down with a single bite.

Turning back to his comrades Dib hung his head.

"Man that was my favorite hammer too." Zim and Gaz both snickered but said nothing.

"Now that is done humans I guess you want to have a farewell celebration? By all means enjoy yourselves me on the other hand won't be there." They gave Zim a very strange look.

"Why not Zim we should have a good time while it lasts we may never again see this place again."

"It's not that Zita human I don't do well at parties…"

Gaz grabbed him by his collar.

"You're going and you are going to have a good time is that understood."

"Yes creepy human Gaz…"

Several hours later the group found themselves in a bar getting ready to celebrate. Johnny and Devi called ahead to rent out the bar for the six of them. Of course when they all got there the bouncer there went to I.D them only to find out that Zita, Gaz and Dib weren't 21 and therefore no good times.

"Hey guys you need to be 21 to come in here." The bouncer himself was a very herculean individual in so many words not a guy to fuck with.

Dib and Zita looked like two puppy dogs but it didn't faze the bouncer.

Remedying to the problem Zim took out what he called a _mind-erasing device_ that looked like a metal pipe and hit him in the head with it. Gaz began to do something that she rarely did she laughed. Completely to the amazement both of Zita and Dib, Gaz was laughing something that she almost never done. Beginning to regain consciousness the bouncer got back up and looked at them with a confused face.

"Enjoy your time here Mister and Misses Membrane, oh and it is an honor to have you here Baron Von Zim and Baroness Gaz." Taking Zim's arm as a true actress would they walk into the bar to where Johnny and Devi were both hysterical at this sight.

Currently Dib and Zita were speechless apparently the pipe was a mind eraser device and it planted a new one.

None of that was strange to Dib having the bouncer to refer to Zita as Miss Membrane which is will become true. That not being the strange part the strangeness was the title that the bouncer gave Zim and Gaz and how they were walking hand in hand. Unable to get the thought out of his mind what was going on between Gaz and Zim. Everything about their behavior kind of bothered Dib they spent a lot of time with each other in his room and her room, she normally only allows Zita and Devi in her room no males. Whatever the reason Dib really didn't want to know he just hopes that Gaz isn't doing anything strange with him. So as they made their way to where Devi and Johnny were sitting.

"That was the funniest shit I ever seen Zim my man very good times." Devi said as she ordered another drink. Johnny and Devi arrived at the bar an hour before the others got there so they already have a couple under their belt as it were.

Flirtatious as she was Devi was beginning to hit on every one even Zita and Gaz which was kind of creepy to Dib and Zita, Gaz on the other hand just sat there at the table pulled out her Game Slave and began to portray herself very well. Having a great time himself Johnny who doesn't drink much just kept giggling like an idiot at his wife.

"You wanna go for some girl on girl action before we leave Zita…hic."

"No thanks honey, excuse sir can I have a Bloody Mary?" as the bartender passed Zita the cold perspiring glass she took a long sip.

Unbeknownst to the bartender and the confused bouncer that they were sitting near an alien and two former psychopaths.

"Would you like a drink Zim you are just sitting there." Johnny asked him as he passed him a drink Zim put up a hand refusing the drink.

"No thanks Johnny human I don't think that would be a good idea alcohol to my species is very fatal."

"Sorry dude how about you Gaz how about a little drink." Turning his attention to Gaz Johnny held his drink out to her.

"Just as Zim here said here Johnny alcohol is also fatal to my species as well."

"It's not fatal to us Gaz what are you talking about." Of course not really knowing Gaz very well anyone else that knows her would just shut up right there.

"Ok, well I would like to keep my scenes intact and to be aware all the time." To keep from an argument to braking out Dib decided to get down to business on the trip tomorrow.

"Now guys we need to talk about tomorrow and what is going to go down. Zim what is going to happen where are we going to go." Finally a conversation that Zim is involved in and that he is interested in.

Conservation is something that Zim has a problem with but he gets along with Gaz very well to Zim she is an entity that is the closest to what he is. With all that is strange about Gaz to Zim she is more Irkin and more interesting to talk to than anyone with him now. But with all that Zim and Dib been through Zim now considers Dib as a counterpart that a friend. Now Zim is going to begin his plan in its fullest to layout his cards.

"First we are going to travel 599,584,916 meters a second which will be about 2 times the speed of light once we breach Earth's atmosphere. Secondly we are going to hit a supply station to fuel up."

"Not to interrupt you Zim but how can we run out of fuel we are using an Ion Capacitor with a recharging device we don't need to refuel." Placing his hand in the air to silence him Zim began again.

"Just not to offend you Dib human but your equipment and technology is very primitive to what is out there. Back to what I was saying after we get a better capacitor I guess we will use stealth and take command of the massive. After that I have no idea what to do for there are only six of us." Zim looked kind of troubled for the plan sounded hopeless.

"I guess this may be a suicide trip huh Zim." Devi said.

"Well if I'm going to die I am glad to die trying to save this planet and with my beautiful wife." Zita kissed Dib but was a bit scared of what is probably going to happen.

"I'll tell you motherfuckers one thing I'm not going to go quiet I plan on taking those Almighty Tallest retards with me and I bet Gaz agrees with me." Looking up at Johnny, Gaz said on simple phrase.

"Fucken-A"

Clanging their glasses together they proceeded to continue with their party and prepare for the trip tomorrow.


	6. All aboard the Crimsom Lament

_**Chapter 6**_

8:30 the next morning began like revelry at a boot camp. First down in the ship was of course Gaz and Zim. While Dib was out getting Zita on the way Devi and Johnny came in and set themselves up in their quarters on the ship. Zim began to prep the ship by starting the power care and warming up the engines.

A voice from behind him startled him a bit.

"Zim how along are from takeoff." Gaz came up behind him and sat down on the passenger seat.

"If your brother and his mate return in due time, I wouldn't expect any more than six minutes." They sat there in silence for a few seconds awkwardly until Gaz broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy your time here on Earth well for the small amount of time that you been here?" He did not really understand why she was asking him this perhaps to provoke conversation and break silence.

"For what it has been Gaz human my whole reason for my presence here is a complete lie. You above all know that and what that means to me, as to my feelings toward this planet it's like this. It's a shit ball Gaz human this place deserves to be destroyed. Although this place has a lot of beauty in it there are some redeeming qualities about it." Throughout the conversation Zim was keeping his eyes on the monitor not looking at Gaz.

"Yes Zim this planet is a complete shit hole but like you said there is beauty here (holding up her Game Slave) and it's the shit. By the way Zim why of all things to do for a peace offering why give me a most coveted video game?" Zim flabbergasted by her question he turned to look at her staring into her hazel eyes covered slightly by her violet hair.

Caught completely off guard by this Zim did not know how to answer the question. Harmonizing to him Gaz was the head of the Membrane household and most deserving an offering. Maybe that wasn't true in the depths of him Zim always found Gaz a bit alluring like a most feared female Irkin. The way she was at school every student and most of the teachers feared her as she was evil incarnate. Finding that very attractive to him that a single female could produce mass fear Zim kept his distance from her out of profound respect.

"Well I always saw you interacting with one so I got you one." Gaz turned her head to a side like a dog that heard a funny sound.

"You studied me at school that's fucking stupid."

"Uh no Gaz human no, it was simply a general overview of the days procedure." Very quickly Zim recovered from that comment.

"So answer the question Zim why you got me the Game Slave 3 and how did you get it, it was all sold out everywhere and it was the collector's edition." She looked into Zim's eyes, good god those eyes they burned holes into his.

"To acquire the object I went to the company that makes them and killed a worker and stole the game from him." A smirk appeared on Gaz's face at the conclusion of the comment.

"You killed a worker to get me a game that's pretty fucking brutal." a smaller almost invisible smirk appeared on Zim's face.

"I guess I consider it an even trade after I moved in you told me something that changed me and kept me from leaving and disappearing into the void of space."

"What, I just told you that you can master your own destiny and how you should not let anything or anyone rule over you." She looked at Zim very intensely wondering what he was getting at.

"Yes, it's just that without you saying that to me and keeping me company probably saved my life. To totally and truly answer your question I guess I kind enjoy your planet now that you have said that." She moved a little closer to him.

"Gotta say this Zim you are an idiot and a bit of a failure but you defiantly have a way with words." For a long time Gaz had a bit of a crush on Zim ever since he used to beat the shit out of Dib on a regular basis. Emotions to Gaz, showing them other than anger was useless to her. For some reason her emotions came out in front of Zim like compassion for example.

Moving a bit closer to Gaz, Zim's two hearts began beating out of control. Romance was the main thing that Zim had no experience with Irkin coupling was just an arrangement to produce more soldiers. When he read about human courtship it was completely strange to him. Now they were inches from each other Zim heard of a activity that humans do often and he also caught Dib and his mate Zita doing at a time of privacy, they called it kissing an act to where you put your mouth hole against your mates mouth hole. Guessing it was something proper to do Zim decided to give it a try.

Just as their lips were about touch the little robot Gir ran up behind them.

"MASTER, MASTER IT'S THE DIB HUMAN AND HIS MATE ZITA WE CAN LEAVE NOW!" They divided from each other and looked back to each other and gave each a small smirk.

When Dib and Zita entered the ship Gaz walked back to her quarters and closed the door. Not saying a word Zim started the engines.

"How are we going to get out of here Zim I understand that the inside here is limitless from the device but the outside if we leave we will destroy my house." Dib sat down next to Zim scratching his head but Zim looked at him like he was ready to talk to a child.

"There is an application with the space distortion device that when I set it to overload it will explode… (Dib began to get ready to start yelling at Zim) wait Dib human the explosion can be directed and is harmless. Think of a wormhole going through a planet that is what we are going to do. With that we are going to use the planets gravity to propel us out into space near the speed of light."

"Oh that's pretty fucking cool Zim."

"Yeah I suppose it is so get yourself buckled in back there so we can get the fuck out of here." Dib went into the back with everyone else and buckled in. Moments later they all felt like they were falling but where just standing still.

Blinding light filled the entire ship from the windows then a second later there were in open space heading to a supply station. Putting that ship in auto pilot Zim walked to the back of the ship to the others. Sitting down around everyone he began to recap the entire plan.

"Ok here is what going to happen first we are going to a supply depot. Forewarn yourselves most of the creatures at the rest areas are very hostile so just keep your distance from them. Keep this in mind in all honesty I didn't mean for this to happen if you all just want to stay there and acquire a residence here. Don't worry about pay they will listen to me for I am Irkin you don't need to come with me and die most likely…" Both Dib and Johnny stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

"Look man we wouldn't be here if we didn't want to. You are different now and we know that and you know that we trust you and I and everyone else here is proud to call you my friend we will die together if we need to."

"Yeah and don't worry I don't die very easily Zim."

"Thank you Dib and Johnny human that meant more than you know. For now I guess I will go to rest for it will be a while until we get there good evening." Zim said as he went off to bed.

Zita walked over to the food counter in the meeting area to grab a toaster strudel.

"Does anyone else want one?" everyone passed they all knew in the bottom of their hearts that their time is wearing thin.

"Well I guess we will go out with a bang huh Dib." Devi said as she held her face with her hand.

"There has got to be some other races out there that hate the Irkins." Zita said while munching on her pastry.

"I don't know honey I just don't know perhaps all the other races just accept defeat perhaps all other races are under developed and can't hope to defeat them."

"Maybe we can influence others on this space depot to our cause it has been done before like in the Lord of the Rings." Zita said letting her geekyness show yet again Dib and everyone smiled at this.

"You have my bow." Devi said pretending to have on in her hand and holding it up in the air.

"And my AXE." Johnny said doing his best Gimly impression they all laughed.

"That's not a bad idea but what about Zim they won't help us if he is an Irkin." Devi said going back to holding her face with her hand.

Gir entered the room and jumped up on the table.

"Me and my master dress up if we do not want to be seen one time he dressed as a hobo." The silly little robot suddenly made a lot of sense to them.

"Dib babe are you thinkin what I'm thinkin." Grabbing his fiancé and kissing her he knew just what to do.

"Zita you read my mind, Devi get your clothes and get Gaz we have a disguise to make." They all dispersed leaving Gir alone in the room with the half eaten pastry.

"MR. PASTRY MEET MY MOUTH." Gir gobbled it up and pranced out of the room.


	7. Meet the Resisti

_**Chapter 7**_

One year and 3 months remain to stop the bomb from destroying the planet and the Crimson Lament is now reaching the Supply Depot to hopefully recruit a small army against the Irkin Empire. The 2 month travel to the Supply Depot was very calm for the crew. Most of the time Devi and Johnny kept very busy in their quarters making very loud noises of passion. Zim spent most of his time hanging with Gaz but nothing came even close to the kiss that they almost had. For the current time Zim is piloting the ship toward the Supply Depot. Johnny and Devi are showering together, Gaz is in her quarters reading and or playing her game system, and Dib and Zita are in the meeting room eating.

Showering together Devi and Johnny find themselves in a very small shower stall but it did not matter. Holding each other very closely, rubbing up on each other completely aroused.

"Don't even think about just washing up and leaving you sexy mother fucker." Devi said as she grabbed Johnny's member and knelt down in front of it in the Atten-Hut position.

"Quite the feisty one are you babe would it matter if I said I'm kind of tired we been at this for days now." Looking down at her she had a very disapproving look on her face, in one smooth movement she grabbed his member and feverishly stroked him.

"No, if we are going to die if this plan doesn't work I want all I can get out of you." Enjoying this very much but it went over the edge when she shoved him in her mouth.

Using her tongue in ways that would make a professional blush Devi placed her right hand to massage his testicles the other hand to run up his stomach to his chest. Johnny on the other hand was lost in bliss he remember the first time they fucked to him fluid transmissions were disgusting but she made him change his mind quite quickly. Devi sped up her motion making her pony tails bounce back and forth. Pulling back just to have the tip in Devi's mouth and lightly bit it. Scraping her teeth against his member ever so slightly almost drove Johnny over the edge. Sensing this Devi withdrew herself from Johnny.

"Huff huff oh my god Dev you really aren't messing around." She stood back up to face him.

Clasping his member she lifted her leg and placed it around his hips in the Dancer position at that moment she guided him into her.

Bliss

Grinding on each other Johnny grabbed her breast and began to nibble on the nipple making Devi back arch toward him sending him deeper into her. Reaching behind him on the ledge of the shower there was a small knife grabbing it Johnny displayed it to Devi. Ever so lightly Johnny ran the edge of the knife along her breasts to make them bleed. As the blood ran down her body Johnny was there to suck the source clean. Nearing his limit his desperately wanted to keep going but he almost couldn't.

"Baby I'm almost there." Johnny grunted.

"Me too Nny shoot it in my mouth." Devi released herself from him and kneeled down and shoved him into her mouth.

"FUCK!" Johnny exploded into Devi mouth having her swallow every last drop.

Deeper in the ship in the meeting room sat Dib Membrane and Zita Burnheart eating lunch.

"Do you think that this plan will work Dib?" Zita said as she sipped on her soup.

"Better hope so babe, not for nothing but I intend to return home and marry you." She smiled at him as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I love you so much babe you know I'll be there for you. No matter what happens I'll be there." Dib reached over and placed a hand on his fiancé.

"Z I know you will I won't lie this is going to get worse before it gets better. Let us just take this one step at a time and we will see where it goes." Dib loved her so much it pained him.

"Therefore honey do you think we should just get married now. Seems to me that all we need is someone to give the orders to us." She put her hand out to Dib and held it.

"Fuck it babe do you love me?"

"Of course I do Dib."

"And I love you so there ya go we are married." Zita's head tilted for a bit then lit up with glee.

"Holy shit Dib you are so right I mean why the fuck not we love each other, what a great place to have a honeymoon a thousand light-years away from Earth surrounded by former mental cases and an alien." Bear hugging each other Dib decided now was a good time to befittingly seal the deal with a big kiss.

Zim's voice rang throughout the ship on the loud speaker.

"We are now docking with the Supply Depot human better get ready and I guess I will put on the disguise you made me."

Minutes later the airlock opens up to the inside of the supply depot. The Depot itself was very large and had a great rest area for other species to go throughout their travels. Looking at Zim's new outfit to his previous disguise this is a hell of a lot better. It looked the same but now he has human skin color and ears and a better wig. Zim was humiliated but whatever helped them it was fine. Gir also look a lot better in his austenitic

Before they left the ship Zim gave everyone a universal translator to place in their ears and on their tongue.

Zita was horrified to see all these other strange looking aliens especially the big scaly one at the bar. She kept herself close to Dib but it also didn't help that everyone there was staring at them.

"Humans here? You people should not even have F.T.L technology yet how did you get here?" A medium sized alien that looked like a turtle came up to Dib.

"We are the first my name is Dib Membrane and this is my wife Zita Membrane and this is my sister Gaz and my three crew members Devi and Johnny .C and Zed (Zim)." The turtle looking alien just put his clawed hand up.

"Greetings I'm Creznor I own this Depot. Just keep to yourselves and stay away from that table over there." Pointing to a table in the back, which a group of very dangerous looking aliens sat.

"Who are they?" Zim said looking toward them.

"They are members of the Resisti a group of radicals against the Irkin Empire it's a good thing there are no Irkins here or I will have to get ready to pay for damages again. Nothing but trouble them most of us here are simply just trying to make a living like Medcro over there." Creznor pointed to the big scaly alien that Zita was afraid of he looked over and waved at them making her wave back.

"What's the Irkin Empire?" Playing dumb Dib need to see how was on their side and suitable for members.

"Why they are the greatest race ever they let my race live after they destroyed my home world and they just fully rule over us only killing off a single race every galactic year." Seeing that as a lost cause Dib decided to move everyone to the Resisiti's table.

"There won't be any harm just talking to them will there?" Devi said.

"No, but I wish that you would just leave them be but if you insist it's your funeral." Nodding to everyone they moved over to the table that sat the 3 dangerous looking aliens.

One was the same race as Medcro the scaly alien at the bar but looked even scarier with his tusks covered in metal. Another was a human sized one, grey skin with two horns on his head and wore a pair of green goggles. The third was a brain suspended over a huge battle suit.

"What do you want newcomers (presumably a comment about new races)?" That large scaly alien said looking down at them Zita was terrified.

"I heard that you are a group of fighters against the Irkin Empire." Dib said kind of sheepish.

"Yeah what of it, what do you know about the Irkin Empire." Said the large scaly alien.

Zim walked up in front of them and slammed his hands on the table not making a good first impression at all.

"Our planet is about to be destroyed by the Irkins we need your help to stop them and save our planet." Not making them jump or even move.

"So is every other planet in this galaxy but most of these imbeciles here are just happy with that." The grey horned alien said.

Johnny came forward and stood next to Zim.

"Are you going to help us we only have a little over a year left?"

"What makes your race so special, we are all dying under their rule. Most of the races just quietly accept it. Why don't you take it as an example and enjoy the time you have left. Only if you have experience with them and you clearly don't except being dominated against then can you join us. Leave us alone." The grey alien just got even more irate until they turned and left.

Gaz who was silent the whole time finally spoke up.

"Look you mother fuckers my planet is about to be destroyed and if you don't help us and if our planet gets destroyed I will rain down horror on to you like that you have never seen." Still unfazed by this the alien soldiers just stood there.

"Come on Dib lets fuel up and get out of here. Some resistance they are only helping themselves." Devi said as they went to turn and leave.

But as they turned the grey alien spoke.

"Ha, did you see your faces of course you can join us anyone with hatred like that can join us. Now just tell us your specialty and your names so that we can begin." As they began to tell their names to the grey alien the brain suited alien spoke.

"**Sir, my scans show that the one on the right is an Irkin in disguise**." Almost immediately they got up from their chairs and pulled out their guns.

Dib tried to shield Zita but it was too late a dart hit her in the chest making her fall to the ground motionless. Furious Dib made a pull for his gun but a dart hit him.

Darkness

Awaking in a dark room Dib found himself next to his friends but no Zim. From what Dib can make out in the darkness Zim was up ahead of him bound and tied. Vision actuating to the darkness he also noticed that the three Resisti members that shot him were now facing them with what looks like real lethal weapons.

"Zita are you ok." Dib said as he found her next to him on the floor stirring.

"Yeah I'm ok what happened."

"Those fuckers shot us they learned about Zim." Gaz said rising to her feet.

"Nny Dev you guys good?" sitting up together they gave Dib a thumbs up.

Thunder filled the room a loud sound that probably was meant to shut them up it worked.

"WHAT ARE YOU HUMANS DOING WITH THIS SCUM IRKIN?" a voice said in the further darkness beyond where Zim was bound.

"HOW MUCH DID HE PAY YOU TO BE HIS SPYS ON US?" Dib walked toward the darkness but was punched back by one of the Resisti aliens.

Falling to the ground in a heap Zita came to Dib's side.

"Cough**"

"He is with us he is helping us too..."

"SILENCE!" the roar was incredibly loud made everyone hold their ears in pain.

But in the pain Johnny remembers someone the voice was so familiar.

"Wait a minute I know that voice it can't be." Looking back Dib had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know another alien Johnny?" Zita said.

"No this is a human I know him."

"Who the hell is it?" Gaz said punching him in the back.

"Ow…Squee is that you?" The lights came on to reveal a human sitting on top of a large chair smiling down at them.


	8. Todd's plan

_**Chapter 8**_

Gazing down at his former neighbor like a tiger looking at its prey. He sat on a large chair looking in charge of the situation. Bearing a light armor top with leather spiked gloves and thick hide leggings with metal combat boots. Leaping down to the floor to give the group a good look at his face, he looked no more than to be in his late 20's and had short black hair and had a very large scar on his face. Heading past the three soldiers they stood at attention and saluted him clearly this man is the leader.

"Keep your weapons on them men I just need to get a few answers before I make my decision." Openly facing Johnny he stood about an inch shorter than him.

"Squee is that you?" Johnny uttered the man slightly gave him a small smile but returned to a serious state.

Pacing around the room with his men looking on the leader ran his hand across the stubble on his face. Looking very intently at Johnny he decided to speak to him.

"I used to go by that name Johnny. C or should I say "Nny" I haven't seen you since I was in that mental house." Strolling up to Johnny and stared him down.

"One question, why are you here with that scum Irkin who would have thunk it the propitiator of my childhood nightmares is in league with a tyrannical race. Be careful of how you answer this question because my men here especially my Vortian friend here Lard-Nar has a very itchy trigger finger for Irkins and their allies." The grey horned alien in the green goggles had a very angry look on his face.

Dib and the rest of the group walked up to Johnny's side wondering what the hell is going on who was this stranger and Johnny knows and what does he want. By the looks of it they both know each other very well like a pair of old friends meeting up again.

"This is the former Invader Zim he is disgraced by his leaders and changed his ways by living with us. When another Irkin Invader placed a time bomb on our planet Zim decided to take revenge on the Tallest. Can you help us with this mission?" Dib said placing a hand out for friendship, the leader just looked at him and turned his at attention to the brain alien.

"Are they telling the truth Revelon did you pick it up on the polygraph?" The brain alien turned to its leader and began beeping.

"**Sir, the aliens are telling the truth. According to my scans of the Irkin remote traffic this Zim here I no longer an Invader but a serious problem. ** **As to what they mean by that currently is unknown at this time. But I suspect that it's important enough to destroy an entire planet to kill him." **Peering over to where Zim was bound and gagged the leader turned back to the group.

"Yes my name was Todd Cesil and to what Johnny here called me Squee. Right now I am the leader of the Resisti and you are my guests." Signaling his men to lower his guns they did as they were told.

Kneeling in front of Zim Todd whispered in his ear.

"_Be grateful for these humans Irkin they just saved your life."_ Untying him Zim rose back up and limped over to the group.

"I heard of you Casil you are the most feared warrior in the galaxy I never thought that you were human." Todd grinning maliciously back at Zim clapped his hand.

"Consider yourself fortunate for knowing that fact Irkin we humans are full of surprises."

"I don't know sir I say we just waste them all just to be safe." the large scaly alien said pointing his rifle at the group.

"No, I have a better idea for what to do with them and to show if they are with us." Folding his arms he scanned the group like a lion stalking his prey.

Zita who is holding Dib's arm for dear life loosened on a bit. Looking at her Dib smiled but was still scared a bit himself. Feeling a hell of a lot better that a few moments ago, looking over to his sister who was checking on Zim to see if he was alright. Dib could have sworn he saw both of them smiling at each other. Devi who was right at Johnny's shoulder looked however calm she also knew this man Todd but he changed maybe for the worse.

"Are we ok now Dib, I don't think I'm in the mood for another near death experience dude?" Zita said looking at Dib her face was a satire of a calm face.

"Yeah I guess now Z looks like Johnny knows him and this Todd guy knows him, but I don't think Todd likes him let's just see what is going to happen." Keeping his distance knowing that those 3 soldiers may take his advance as a threat better to stay back and leave Devi and Johnny to deal with this.

Staring at them like he was looking at bugs the large scaled alien walked over to his leader to know what they were going to do with them. According to him anyone associating with Irkin need to be killed his race was enslaved and beaten down. Perfect example was that former shell to the Repticon race sitting at the bar drinking himself stupid. He knew why he was there it was his yearly break for him working at a lithium mine. Every species at the Supply Depot was there on break working for the Irkin Empire they were beaten down to the point of loyal servitude and it made him sick.

Todd Casil knew Johnny a long time ago but not this girl by his side for all he knew she knew him perhaps Johnny told her about him. Matters not he knew just what to do with them to see if they are truly on their side.

"Nny your friends here are they up to prove themselves to me?" He said while walking among them his presence sent chills thru Zita's spine, this guy clearly scared her more than anything else.

Dib stepped forward.

"We are what are you going to have us do some stupid task?" Todd just looked at him and chuckled under his breath.

"I just want to know one thing before we begin, where the hell are we?" Dib looked around to what looked like a large storage area.

"You are on my ship it is a converted supply ship your ship is in tow and right now we are heading toward our destination. As to what that is it is a giant prison transport vehicle that we are going to spring. Most of the prisoners on it are members of the Resisti others are those who said no to the Irkin Empire." Pointing to a small window to the outside Zim who was the closest to it look out.

Their ship was on a series of tow cables and there was an umbilical to the airlock in the back of the room.

"Very well Todd human we will assist you…" Todd interrupted him in mid sentence.

"Ok first of all we don't need your help and second of all you are going with us so that hopefully the guards will kill you. If they don't and we free everyone consider yourselves members of the Resisti." The three guards chuckled together a bit.

"Can we get our weapons before we arrive or are we going to use foul language at them fuck face?" Gaz said standing next to the airlock Todd laughed at her anger.

"Ah yes fury that will get you far with us my dear now may we introduce ourselves this is Lard-Nar (the grey goggle wearing horned alien) this is Belax (the large scaled alien) and finally this Revelon (the brain robot alien)." As the group walked up to them they began to introduce themselves.

After introductions were made, the group made their way into the Crimson Lament to gather their weapons. Devi took Johnny on the side to question him about this Todd Casil.

"Todd Casil you told me about him a while ago who was he again?" Johnny had a strange look on his face kind of a proud mixed with glee.

"He was my neighbor when I was well nuts. I guess I tormented him with my antics but on occasion I helped him out one time a child molester tried to hurt him and I took care of him. To say anything about him now I got to say I very proud of what he has become he is no longer the Squee I knew." Satisfied by this she gave Johnny a small kiss on his cheek.

"Can we trust him?" Zita walked over with a bit of worry one her face.

"Yeah sure but I really hope we impress him I don't think he likes us very much for hanging with Zim here." Zim who just finished loading up with his weapons called out to the group.

"Casil the Destroyer is what he is known throughout the cosmos he is very dangerous. Once he fought 3 Irkin Elite by himself killing them and left with only a few scratches."

"Joining this Resisti may turn the tides in our hopeless task. Have you heard of them before we meet them here Zim?" Zita asked holding an m1014 shotgun looking very sexy.

Gir came into the room and jumped on Zim's shoulders kissing his head.

"OH MASTER I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU THAT I BEGAN TO SING THE DOOM SONG AGAIN."

"Well don't start again and I missed you too Gir, now Zita human I heard only rumors listening through channels that they are a nuisance for they lack the proper skills to hope to defeat them." Gir who was still on Zim's head finally jumped off to help the others get ready to load up.

Combat was something that Gir did very rarely but when he did he was unpredictable in his movements. During his stay at the Membrane household Gir has undergone several upgrades to his mental status by Gaz. Just another reason for Zim like Gaz even more, her mastery of Irkin Tech. Time being short as it was everyone needed to hurry and get prepared for a prison break.

In the distance not a few minutes away was the prison ship. It looked like a giant box fitting for what they held.

A voice came over their loud speaker it was Todd Casil.

"I hope you people are ready this is going to get a little rough." Their ship suddenly broke free Zim at the controls piloting it toward the Prison ship.


	9. Prison Break part 1

_**Chapter 9**_

Lar an Irkin guard aboard the Prison Ship walked down to the hanger to see the ship coming aboard. The ships transmission stated that they had more prisoners to load up for them so Lar was stationed to search the ships. As he entered the hanger bay the ships have just landed there. The ship that guided the other one into hanger was a red color and looked very Irkin in its design it made Lar a little less nervous. But the ship remained outside probably just needed to haul some cargo. He knew some of the prisoners were huge crime lords and just worried about their men trying to bust them out. The other ship was a Cargo ship which probably held the prisoners. Placing himself to the main hatch of the cargo as it opened. A huge pillar of smoke emitted from the open hatch way.

"Welcome to the Dirge register your prisoners to the reception desk over there." There was no response as the smoke cleared from the door opening.

A female with black and blue hair ran thru the smoke and placed a large weapon to the forehead of Lar.

"BOOM SHAKA LAKA…" Zita screamed as she pulled the trigger of the semi-automatic shotgun.

BOOM

Minutes before the Crimson Lament and the Resisti ship entered the prison ship Dirge everyone piled into the cargo ship as Todd's orders the Crimson Lament was being piloted remotely by Zim in the cargo ship.

Over the loud speaker came the voice of Todd from his ship.

"Revelon used his voice modifier to gain us access to the Dirge's hanger prepare yourselves."

Gaz was standing next to Zim her weapons were her stuffed animal robots that she used against Dib when he came in her room. Knowing this made Zim a little jealous Gaz's technical skill even rivaled his she made Gir act a little less stupid and she has a small army or robots. All in all Zim did begin to feel what Dib called love for Gaz but he better not show it to her for attachments to Zim are stupid.

Rest of the group was in the airlock looking out the window. Landing in the interior of the Dirge near a bunch of power converters it was a large hanger with several Irkin guards patrolling the area.

"Ok here we go guys, Zita are you sure you don't want to just stay here in the ship it may become a little too dangerous." Looking at her Dib knew that perhaps he said the wrong thing, drumming her fingers along the barrel of her shotgun.

"Baby I love you and I know you are looking out for me and I appreciate that but I will not sit on the sidelines anymore like the hopeless damsel in distress. Kicking ass and taking names is something I can do very well my husband." An Irkin guard walked up the airlock door and saluted it.

"Now Dib I will show you that I can be a badass like you guys any day." The airlock opened the smoke of the compression covered the Irkin as Zita rushed toward him with her shotgun and placed it on the forehead of the guard.

"BOOM SHAKA LAKA!" pulling the trigger everyone got the joke.

Purple blood flew through the air as the small Irkin fell to the floor. For the first time Dib got to see what he wanted to see for a long time a dead Irkin but for a only for a moment knowing his new friendship with Zim. Several guards on the opposite of the room came running toward their ship but to only to fall under the energy gun fire from Todd and his men. Todd signaled his men to move and cover the entire hanger as an intruder alert signal rang throughout the whole hanger.

Gaz stepped out of the ship as her robot minions ran out and headed for the air ducts to hide and attack in stealth.

"Having fun yet Irkin many of your kind are going to die." Todd said as he walked over to the group, Zim just looked at him like he was a piece of shit.

"So where to Todd, where do we go from here?" Dib said loading his AR15.

"I don't know ask your Irkin friend here he knows where to go from here." Zim stepped forward and trusted his face in Todd's.

"Look human I really don't care for you but reinforcements will be here any moment the quickest way to the cell blocks is through that door." Todd simply smiled and turned to his men.

"Boys cover our back we are going through the door right here." They acknowledged him and covered them as they went through the door.

Gir ran out of the ship holding a cupcake and ran to Zim's side and hugged him getting chocolate all over him. Just keeping to the mission and not yell at Gir Zim just ignored him and ran to the door.

"Gir bypass the door lock." Gir ran to the door.

The door itself was very large looked like a door to hold something very large on the other side. Running to the door there was a door code to open the doors. As Gir began to work on the door code there were probably 50 guards running toward them.

"Hurry up Gir there right on us." Todd said as he and the rest of the group turned and fired at the guards.

"**THE DOOR IS OPEN RUN IN!**" The whole group ran inside and the shut the door behind them and sealed it.

Beyond the door was a massive room that was filled with cages presumably the jail cells. Levels upon levels of cages reaching what looked like a mile high. The cages were situated in rows on cage pilled on another and left a space between for walking space between them with lifts to upper areas. At the center of the room in the distance was a single elevator. Currently the squad was at the very bottom the intruder alert signal still rang in their ears. Within the room there were doors opening and many footsteps presumably guards looking for them. Clearly there were no more than perhaps 29 hundred inmates.

"Great suns Casil there are so many of them, what's the plan on releasing them." Belax came to Todd side as he shrugged.

"Well to be honest I didn't plan to get this far. Thanks to the Irkin here I took access codes from his P.A.K while he was unconscious we got into the Dirge and meet very little resistance I knew that we no way to release them with just us. This is why I'm glad to be in company of my old friend here. With their help we can release our friends."

"Sir that is why I will follow you to hell and back you are a step ahead all of the time." Belax said saluting him.

"Yes Casil I plan for us to split up we can cover more ground that way." Lard-Nar said.

"Good idea there will be many guards here Lard-Nar accompany Dib and his wife Zita and take the east corridor, Belax take the Irkin here and Gaz to the west corridor, I shall take Nny and his wife through the elevator and locate the warden, and Relevon you will guard our exit and blow it when we are going to leave. Find a way to open these doors simultaneously, find a control panel." Saluting him they did as they were told and dispersed.

Running down the east corridor was Dib Zita and Lard-Nar. Being perfectly honest to himself it was a bit strange teaming up with another alien and refreshing knowing that they aren't alone in this. Making their way through the hall thousands of voices called out to them to free them. Just then a pair of guards turned a corner and ran down the hall not 20 feet away.

"PREPARE TO DIE TRAITORS!" Raising their guns they fired.

Leaping out of the way at last minute the groups were barely missed by the energy blasts. Panicking Dib pulled his AR15 cocked it and fired hitting one guard in the head killing him instantly and knocking the others gun out of its hand. Lard-Nar ran to the guard pulled out something shiny and jammed it into the guards' throat. Before Dib can rise 5 more guards came down the corridor after them.

"FOR THE TALLEST!" this time Dib was prepared leaning on his side he and Zita fired at the guards.

Out the corner of his eye Dib noticed Lard-Nar picking up the body and began to charge into the group of guards using it as a shield. Knocking a few away as he charged past gave Zita and Dib perfect kill shots.

"Nice one Lard-Nar that is a proper use of an Irkin if I ever saw one." Dib said helping Zita to her feet.

"YEAH KICK THEIR ASSES STRANGE ALIEN SAVOIRS!" said an inmate in the cage on their left the alien looked to be the same species of alien that Lard-Nar was.

"Thank you human we better get going and look for those release controls." Sounds of gunfire and Irkin screams were heard in the distance.

"Looks like Johnny and Devi have gotten to work huh Dib." Knowing the horror that faces any guard that comes across them made him fell a slight bit of sympathy but only for a moment.

"I know it Z come on lets go find that control." Dib said as they continued their search for the control panel.

Running through the corridor of thousands of cells Dib looked between the spaces to see the others running and fighting through several guards and soldiers. Something began catch Dibs attention as they ran most of the inmates were the exact same species as Lard-Nar.

"Lard-Nar why are all these cages filled with your species?" his face was filled with anger and sorrow at Dib's comment.

"My kind is spread throughout the galaxy ever since we gave the Irkins our technology. You see we created most of their weapons for them and refined their own. After they got what they wanted they turned our planet VORT into a giant prison and killed our most intelligent scientists."

"My god that's horrible…" Zita said.

"Yes and now we hold in all of our hearts responsibility for everything that our weapons help to destroy. Seven of your months ago the Irkin Empire began to gather our scattered people throughout the galaxy."

Truly this was a more horrific story than Dib could imagine. What befell this species is probably what would have happened to Earth. Hatred filled his eyes as he heard Irkin voices coming from behind them. Several more Irkin guards ran down the hall after them.

"KILL THEM ALL!" the guard yelled but something Dib threw at them caught their attention.

"FLASH BANG SHEILD YOUR EYES!" Dib Lard-Nar and Zita shielded their eyes as the grenade blinded the guards.

"FIRE they are blinded!" Zita said as she blasted the guards with her shotgun.

As the guards laid there dead Zita really began to notice that most of the aliens in the cages were the same species as Lard-Nar. Sadness filled her heart as she really took a moment to look at them all they stood there look back at her. Their eyes filled with hope for them to succeed in releasing them and sadness for what they done.

"Why are they taking all of your people away?" Looking back at her Lard-Nar just shook his head.

"So we can't create any other weapons for any other races to aid them for Impending Doom 2. This ship is heading for my home planet Vort to put them to work and create weapons for them."

"More the reason why we need to find that panel let's get to the second floor and call Todd and find out where he is going."

Zim, Gaz, Gir and Belax were currently running to also find a way to release the prisoners from their cages. Luckily for them no guards attacked them for Gaz's robots began to spread around and killed any pursuers of them. Along the way Belax was tormenting Zim the whole time as they passed thousands of cages.

"So Irkin how can you say that this is all about some greater purpose of a more advanced race conquering a weaker one?" Zim as he was running just turned his head back.

"I won't lie Repticon for a time I thought that this was doom in motion. Now that I am more aware of my surroundings this is a travesty." Belax began to chuckle at Zim but was silenced by a look by Gaz she had a look on her that can start or end wars.

"So where the fuck is this control panel I really don't feel like walking around like an idiot, Gir could you scan the area and tell us where the panel is?" Gir who was skipping around them suddenly stopped turned to Gaz turned a deep purple color and bowed to Gaz.

"MAM I WILL OBEY YOUR COMMAND MAM!" surprised by this Zim never seen Gir in this state his normal "duty mode" usually fails but this mode he looks like he can take actual orders.

Gir's head opened up to produce a scanner that did what else scanned the entire cell block. When it was complete Gir bowed before Gaz.

"MAM THERE IS NO CONTROL PANEL IN THIS ARE THE ONLY WAY TO RELEASE THESE PRISONERS IS IN THE WARDENS QUARTERS MAM." Turning back to blue Gir sat down and began to break dance.

"I'm cutting a rug master look at me."

Zim looked at Gaz she looked at him and they gave each other a very slight smile.

"I suppose I will contact your friends and tell them where we need to go." Belax contacted the others to tell them what is going to be happening.

Just then the alarms ceased and a voice came over the loud speaker the voice was loud and commanding. Several inmates began to boo and yell at the very sound of the voice.

"**WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T CASIL THE DESTROYER SO GOOD FOR YOU TO JOIN US YOUR TWO FRIENDS HERE ARE KEEPING ME COMPANY RIGHT NOW. UNFOURTUNATLY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO JOIN US, I HAVE SEALED OFF THE ENITRE CELL BLOCK AND I'M PREPARED TO JETISON THE ENITRE AREA OUT INTO SPACE." **

Todd who was just noticed that the guards have left the entire cell blocks stood next to Devi and Johnny holding a thermo grenade.

"_Todd human how many Resisti are there besides you and your men here?"_ Zim said over the communication devices that they have. The entire group finally got together wondering the answer to the question.

"I know who that is over the loud speaker it's an Irkin Elite named Lar and he has the rest of my crew."

"You're saying that there are only six members to the Resisti?" Devi said getting angrier as each word came out of her mouth.

"In all honesty there was no way to help them and they knew that if they got caught you see they were undercover here to help release the prisoners but got caught I was messaged by Lar and he told me if I wanted them back I would have to come here. That is why there was hardly any resistance here."

"So you led us into a trap. Wow what a great leader you are." Zita said turning her back to him.

"**CASIL I'M WAITING FOR A RESPONSE FROM THE MOST FEARED WARRIOR IN THE GALAXY OR ARE YOU REALLY A COWARD."**

Todd simply looked up into the air to where the voice was coming from and began to laugh.

"**WHAT IS SO FUNNY CASIL YOU ARE DOOMED THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM HERE."**

Pulling out a small remote Todd turned to the group.

"You wanted to know why you left your ship miles before we even got close enough well check this shit out…REVELON BLOW THE DOOR." Simultaneously Revlon blow the door open and Todd pressed the button.


	10. Prison Break part 2

_**Chapter 10**_

**KABOOM**

Stumbling in his office Irkin invader Lar from the blast the entire ship began to sway back and forth for a bit until it settled. Running to his computer screen that was on his desk needed to see what happened. On the screen it showed the entire hanger bay destroyed many of the guards there were killed in the explosion that were waiting for him to blow the door and leave. Apparently Todd placed a bomb on board his ship as an insurance policy just in case he would be trapped. Strategic brilliance was something that Todd has plenty of also which caused him to elude capture. Fury filled the body of Lar looking closely at the group running through the hanger and killing a few of the remaining guards.

"Yeah it looks like Casil really through you for a loop Lar you are doomed now." One of the tied up members of the Resisti said as the other cheered.

"SILENCE THEM!" Lar ordered the guard as he knocked them unconscious.

Something caught his eye an Irkin was on their side and what really disturbed him was what looked like a S.I.R unit flying around following them. Only Irkin Elite have an S.I.R unit, who was this Irkin traitor.

"Computer I need you to zoom in on that Irkin right there." The computer acknowledged him and zoomed in on Zim.

Lar's eyes bulged at the sight of who this invader was and what that meant. Invader Zim was no longer an invader and according to the Tallest Zim went rouge and ordered Invader Tak to kill him. Not being clear to as the reason why Zim defected but it didn't really matter Zim was always trouble. But why was he still alive and what was he doing with Casil and the rest of these aliens. Once one of his guards came to his side he turned his attention to him.

"Sir, we have incoming." The guard set some anger through Lar's mind at this stupid question.

"No kidding we are down 90 percent of our guards and there is an Irkin with them that should be dead." Fuming with anger Lar reluctantly began to listen.

Pointing toward the door the guard armed himself.

"There is something coming this way sir whatever it is it got past our sensors for it has no heat signature finally our motion detectors picked it up."

"What the hell is it?" just as Lar was finishing his sentence he heard banging at the door as it grew louder and heavier Lar pulled out his laser pistol and fired upon the door.

Blasting the lead door open only to reveal nothing. Nothing was behind the door this filled Lar and his guard with a bit of fear. Suddenly Lar heard a scratching coming from the air vent behind him but before he can pull out a gun the vent burst open. Several robots looking like stuffed animals flew into the room. Unfortunately the guard was too slow all of the little robots swarmed on him.

"AHH NO HELP ME SIR HELP MEEEE!" but it was too late Lar just stood there as the robots ripped the guard apart.

Quick thinking Lar blasted the robots with his P.A.K lasers as to kill them all at once. Calculating in his mind each blast he willed each robot leg of his P.A.K to fire. After they were destroyed he went to look at his screen to see where the intruders were.

"That's it they are DEAD prepare to face a real Irkin Elite." Lar said as he ran to meet the Resisti.

Finding themselves in what looks like the guards barracks Zim, Gaz, Johnny, Devi, Dib, Zita, Todd and his men kept running following Zim and Gir to the warden's office. Zim said that there was another way to the warden office for the elevator in the cell block was sealed off.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you Todd." Zita said.

"Accepted, perhaps you should learn to think before you talk next time." Todd said immediately making Zita regret the apology.

Seeing the main service elevator ahead they entered a large room and pressed the button to call it.

"Squee what happened to you what happened to the little kid I once knew." Johnny asked Todd as he walked to his side as they waited for the elevator.

"Don't call me that Johnny and to your question you should probably that yourself for that my childhood was filled with nightmares from what you used to put me through." Looking at Johnny out of the corner of his eye he gave him a look of disgust.

"That was a terrible thing I did to you I am so sorry for what I did." Todd said nothing not even giving him a nod.

"HE IS GIVING YOU AN APOLOGY YOU PRICK!" Devi screamed in his ear.

Belax walked up to her and shoved her back to the floor. Johnny's eyes went immediately to insane mode but resided almost as soon as it happened for Dib came to his side to calm him.

"Relax Johnny we don't need another fight on our hands we need them and they need us." Todd turned back around to face Dib and got right in his face.

"We don't need you here it was by happy chance that you crossed our paths and this pointless mission of yours to save your planet is foolish. Invader Tak is almost invisible with her tech skills and weapons skills and you want to not only kill her but to take on the entire Irkin Empire yourselves HA (laughing a bit before he continued). Now you need our help not the other way around. Consider yourselves tools to help me and my men grow in numbers so that we can destroy the Irkin Empire you are members in the Resisti fine that's good but don't _**EVER**_ think that I and my men need your help." Spitting on the ground at Dib's feet made Dib realize what Todd was basically not only just a colossal asshole but he is emotionally detached from everything that involves his humanity.

Devi got back on her feet and walked over to Dib and Johnny.

"Overpass this asshole babe let's just do what we need to do and go the fuck home."

Bringing up the rear of the group was now Zim and Gaz who just stood there also waiting for the elevator to arrive and just marveling in the arguments. Grinning Gaz and Zim just stood there bumping each other's shoulders.

"What's your bet on who would win in a fight my idiot brother or that fuck head Todd." Zim smiled at Gaz and she gave him a slight smile back.

"I don't know Gaz human I think they would just kill each other."

"That would be something to see."

"Your brother does have traits in him I learned that during my time in your house I have seen him do almost anything for his family and his mate. Perhaps you can say that I have grown to tolerate him like a pet or something. Strange, that you don't care for him like he does for you."

"Shut up Zim."

"He cares for you Gaz human such an emotion is still kind of unknown to me but why do you feel so distant towards him."

"Later Zim I don't feel like getting into this now."

"Very well Gaz human and on to more pressing subject I am very impressed on your progress with Gir here your mastery with Irkin tech is a very admirable trait in a frolicking dirt child such as yourself."

"Thank you?"

Gir who was looking up at the elevator shaft suddenly began to squeal.

"OH BOY WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A NEW FRIEND TO PLAY WITH I HOPE HE LIKE WAFFLES…I MADE WAFFLES!" producing a series of waffles out of his head went unnoticed to everyone as the elevator door opened to revel Irkin Elite Lar.

Currently Lar was the warden of the Dirge ship preparing to transport new inmates to planet Vort. Lard-Nar's eyes meet the Irkin as he walked out of the lift.

RAGE

Lard-Nar charged him with every bit of hate there was to produce in a being. Vort was Lard-Nar's home world now turned into a giant prison. All of its former beauty erased in a since rotation (a day) all that is left is lifeless rock.

"DIE YOU IRKIN SCUM DIE!" Lard-Nar screamed rushing toward Lar as he pulled out an ohm-blade out of his wrist utility.

Seeing the blade in his periphery Lar moved in fluid motion dodging the blade. As the blade passed by him Lar noticed that it was in fact an ohm-blade an electrical weapon that will shut down his P.A.K killing him instantly. Of course that isn't happening Lar willed his P.A.K's robot legs to knock Lard-Nar away.

Vaulting himself into action with a push of his P.A.K's legs Zim joined the others in unison to attack Lar. Extracting his Smith and Wesson 50 out of his side holster Dib aimed and fired at Lar missing his body but hit one of his robot spider legs blowing it in half. Unfortunately the Smith and Wesson 50 has a shit ton of recoil giving Lar the second he needed to strike, like a scorpion his shot a robot leg at him but only to have Dib tumble out of the way. But to only get hit by another leg sending him into the air and tumbling to the ground with a thud.

"OOF…"

Zita a bit enraged at this fired her shot gun at the same time Devi threw what looked like small daggers but only to produce them as sharpened metal paintbrushes. Apparently Johnny did not only have weapons at his disposal.

Jumping into the air at the last second Lar barely dodged the blast but got hit in the leg by a spike of Devi's. Landing behind them Lar pulled out the spike out of his leg a let out a groan of pain.

"FOOLS YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH I AM IRKIN INVADER LAR AND NOW TIME FOR SOME WELL DESERVED DOOM!" Pressing buttons on his wrist computer something happened that made Johnny feel like he was seeing things again.

A series of holograms generated from Lar and surrounded the entire group. Lars holograms poke in unison.

"These holograms are made of hard particles making them very real indeed, now where was oh yeah PREPARE FOR SOME DOOM!" The clones then charged in and began to attack the group.

Zim and Dib were fighting back to back against their own clone. Dib was using a mix of judo and close quarters gun play. While Zim was just using Irkin CQC with his P.A.K tentacle leg strikes.

BLAM PUNCH BLAM PUNCH PUNCH BLAM

Every time Dib landed a punch it felt like he was hitting a wall every punch hurt more than the last. Needing a way to end the fight he decided to switch things up a bit. Strafing to his left gave Dib the angle he needed to blast the clone as the bullet hit the clone it was like it was of glass and someone threw a rock at it. Exploding in a million pieces looking like the scene in Terminator 2.

"Hasta la Vista baby." Dib said finally happy that he was able to say that line he always wanted to fine a moment where he was able to.

"What does that mean Dib human?" Zim said leaping into the air and blasting the clone as it also began to charge up a blast but was too slow.

"Never mind I'll tell you later if we get out of this."

Devi and Zita were kind of overwhelmed 3 to 2 but held their own. When one of the clones shot a blast at Zita but she dodged it by doing a power slide under the blast and fired her shot gun making the clone shatter into a million pieces.

"Nice girl that was the shit." Devi said as she stabbed her own clone in the neck with a brush spike also shattering in a million pieces.

"Thanks."

"SHIT BEHIND YOU!" Before Zita turned around she was shot by a concussive blast sending her into Devi.

Blood began to fill Zita's mouth as she got up its copper like taste sickened her as she spit it out onto the floor. Devi looked at the clone that was approaching then it had its robot tentacles pointed at them ready to fire again. Just before it fired a flash flew across the neck of the clone stopping it in its tracks then shattering in a million pieces.

"Blood there is no blood in these things they are a mockery of life and all of its putrid bodily fluids." Johnny said standing there with one of his trademark knifes.

"Thank you honey…"

"Appreciation is not needed now rise and let us share our violent tendencies with our enemies." They ran into a group of more clones.

On the other hand Todd and his men were not having any problems with any of the clones especially Lard-Nar. His blood lust was growing after every kill of a clone hoping that eventually he will get to the real one. Belax was having fun too his scaled skin was hard enough to resist the laser blast so he was able to grab the clones and rip them apart. Revelon had a device on his suit that was able to short circuit the clones making them fall apart. Todd was scanning the area looking for Invader Lar while fighting several clones at once.

"RELELON USE YOUR DISRUPTOR AND WIDEN THE BLAST NOW!" as soon as he finished his order Revelon pointed his blaster arm at the group of the remaining clones and fired.

Collapsing in a pile of glass looking material all of the clones was destroyed. Looking back to Revelon everyone smiled but their smiles soon change to horror as Revelon's brain exploded.

Falling to the ground with a loud clank the lifeless body laid there in a hump of metal. Emulating smoke from where the brain was everyone knew what just happened turning their attention to where the blast came from stood the real Irkin Invader Lar.

"REVELON NOOOOO!" Belax screamed as he charged the Irkin with all of his fury.

Pressing a series of buttons even more clones materialized around them.

"Hold them down me's I want some answers first." Holding them down Lar walked up to them.

"At last I have you right where I want you Casil and what are you doing here with him Zim?" Giving Zim his full attention Zim looked up at him.

"In case you didn't get the memo Zim is no longer an Invader Lar I might as well not even be an Irkin." Zim said attempting to engage his P.A.K but to no avail.

"But why join the Resisti Zim why not just keep your pride and vanish in the void as a disgraced Irkin should do." Very slightly Lar began to laugh at Zim.

"First of all Zim joins no one I am here out of preservation of my own life. To your second question to answer it you need to look at most of the planets we have conquered have you ever even looked at the potential that we destroy (Lar began to laugh). Very well laugh if you must but I have seen things that no Irkin has seen something that these humans call HOPE. Hope seems to be what drives beings to do things that are pointless. What we do is destroy hope to make what… more shopping malls more giant parking lots. This is an exercise of extermination we need to stop this and let evolution take its course and not doom any budding civilizations." Continuing to laugh Lar finally began to speak in his laughter.

"Ha ha do you honestly believe that Zim your disbarment from our ranks have really taken a toll on you, you are insane Zim. (Walking a bit closer to Zim) Now I will kill you and your comrades…wait where that other one, the one with the purple hair where is she?" Gaz was disappearance was also completely unknown to the group not to mention Gir but that was to no surprise.

Suddenly Gir came out of the shadows and jumped on Lar's head laughing and giggling.

"MASTER LOOK HIS HEAD HIS HEAD IS EVEN BIGGER THAN DIB'S WEE HEE HEE!" With his arms flaying around trying to knock the little robot off his head Lar was completely helpless.

"GET OFF ME YOU MALFUNCTIONING PIECE OF SCRAP!"

"Ok, my friend Gaz here wants to play anyways." Gir's words filled Lar's hearts with terror.

Positioning himself around slowly Lar came face to face with nothing there was nothing there. Feeling a bit confused but also relieved he decided to take his anger out on the little robot. But as he turned around a small blade pierced holographic-controls and entered his wrist. All of the clones were instantly vaporized leaving only the real Lar cowering on his knees in front of Gaz.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I WILL OBEY YOUR MIGHTY FIST!"

Looking down at him Gaz said only "your voice is stupid" and walked back to the group. Todd walked up to Lar holding something in his hand.

"Do you see this Irkin this is a Thermo Grenade I was planning on making this mission a one way ticket when you ordered you clones to hold us down. Not a preferable outcome to this but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Without the help of these new members here I think we would all be dead now. Thanks to your mono-logging you can thank these new members of the Resisti here for causing the probable destruction of the Irkin Empire." Pointing his ray gun at Lar's trembling head Lar began to scream and cry.

"PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME CASIL I WILL GO AWAY AND NEVER BOTHER ANY RACE AGAIN THAT IS AN IRKIN PROMISE." Contemplating it in his head Todd decided what to do.

"I'm not going to kill you Lar that would be a waste of my time you are nothing now." Relief filled Lar's heart as Todd lowered his ray gun.

Pointing to Lard-Nar Todd got his attention.

"Lard-Nar, kill this piece of shit." Todd said walking away to the group.

Lar pleaded and begged but came to deaf ears when Lard-Nar stood before him.

"With pleasure." Firing his ray gun into Lar's face killed him instantly but also made Lard-Nar filled with closure for killing his plant's invader with his own hands.

Standing in silence for a moment Zim finally spoke.

"So what now we just killed an Irkin Elite his death will not go unnoticed for very long what are we going to do?"

"The Dirge is now ours, Lard-Nar take Belax up the elevator and release our fellow teammates, Irkin I want you to go with them and deactivate the cell block doors and release all the prisoners. After that we will go to Vort and take that planet down.

"Wait a fucking second here did you say we are going to conquer an entire planet?" Devi said.

"Vort is controlled only by a small force and a single master controller. There is no way off the planet and here is no way out of their cells so the entire planet is run through a series of computer interfaces. Best part about all this no one has ever even dared to do this so the guards are basically glorified mall cops." Todd replied

As the members of Todd's assigned group went to do their work and Todd decided to walk around the room patrolling the area Dib wanted to know if everyone was alright.

"Guys you all alright nothing broken?"

"We are fine Dib it's just I knew Squee here since he was like 7 the last I saw of him he was in an insane asylum. I don't know what happened to him I would like to know." Devi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps its better that we don't." she said kissing Johnny lightly on his cheek.

"He is a bit of a shit head though but I do like his tactical skills." Gaz said walking past them slapping Dib in the face.

"Ow, what the fuck Gaz what was that for?"

"It's the grand opening of Bloaties Pizza Hog Mega Pizza Fun Time Hut and this stupid shit made me miss it, as for the slap in the face well I was angry and your face is stupid." Johnny Devi and Zita kind of giggled at this as Dib just sat there in frustration.

"Well Dib you gotta say she is getting better now that she and Zim are like friends now." Zita said but again it made feel like something else was going on between them.

Gir who was sitting on the floor looked up at the humans. Reaching into his head Gir pulled out a very dirty looking lollipop and presented it to the humans.

"Have a lollipop human they are filled with juicy goodness." Gir said holding it out in front of them.

"No thanks Gir." Completely the wrong thing to say Gir began to scream very loudly.

"JUST TAKE IT FROM IM FOR FUCKS SAKE." Zita said as Dib snatched the lollipop out of Gir's hand and popped it into his mouth.

"It's great Gir thank you." Lying to the little robot Dib grimaced at Johnny and Devi who were about to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to roll around on the floor ok?" Gir said and he did exactly what he planned to do.


	11. SqueeHeart

_**Chapter 11**_

Gaz walked about the docking bay of the Dirge ship to the Crimson Lament to see if anyone was there. Not really caring either way if someone was there she just wanted to get her CD player and listen to some music. Accessing the air lock Gaz entered the ship and walked to her quarters. Her room was just the clone of her room back on earth very dark even if light pierced through. Purples and blacks were the wall paper and on her bed side was a picture of her father Professor Membrane. Sitting on her bed Gaz held the picture and kind of felt longing for Earth and to see her father. Hoping that this bullshit will be over with soon so that she can go see her father and get some pizza from Bloatys. Startling her out of her day dream was a familiar voice.

"Gaz human do you miss your father is that why you are looking at his image?" Zim was in her doorway leaning on the corner.

"No I don't miss him I'm just here to get a couple of CDs."

"LIAR!" Zim shouted as he pointed his finger at Gaz.

"Seriously Zim I'm just here to get some…" Before she could finish Zim interrupted her.

"MORE LIES!" shouting again Zim walked over to Gaz to continue to shout in her face.

"Fine fine Zim yes ok I admit it I miss my father what is that to you? Why the fuck are you in my room I would have my robot slaves eat your flesh if they weren't destroyed." Laughing in true Zim fashion Zim began.

"I knew it Gaz human you are truly not devoid of human emotion. For the reason why I invade your quarters just wanting to see you Gaz human before the Casil begins his little speech on the new recruits on how we will doom our enemies." Gaz got up from her bed and placed her father's picture on her table and stepped closer to Zim.

"What do you want from me Zim I mean why do you keep pushing yourself towards me do you like me or something?" Zim began to laugh at Gaz's comment.

"Foolish human you only wish to be a mate for the great almighty ZIM!" Standing there Zim looked very convincing that he was not at all attracted to Gaz.

Quite the opposite of the fact being in constant contact with Gaz began to take an interesting toll on Zim. Her ways of expertise of Irkin technology and the way she can walk into a room and cause instant fear made her very intriguing.

"LIAR!" Gaz doing her best Zim impression as she shouted just like Zim would.

"Very well Gaz human I just find you fascinating that is all you are quite possible the only member of your race with characteristics of an Irkin." Gaz looked at him with a confused look on her face, her like an Irkin that might be taken as a belittlement other than a complement.

"Me like an Irkin so you're saying I am an egomaniacal imbecile bent on eradication of an unthreatening race?" Zim quickly to disengage an argument began to speak over her.

"No Gaz human your traits like sear determination, self-preservation, quick wit, blood lust and not to mention your expertise in our tech I'm really impressed on the work that you have done on Gir. What Zim is trying to say Gaz human that you are a special type of Earth-stink." Gir was taken aback by Zim saying this.

"Are you saying that I am special to you Zim?" she began to walk a bit closer to Zim placing her hands behind her back.

"Human you only wish to be special to the great ZIM (Gaz continuing to walk toward him). Earth-Stink you are a special kind of human stink baby that is all I said (now Gaz was face to face with Zim, Gaz noticed that Zim began to get a bit flushed and nervous.)." Zim said who was sweating at Gaz's advances toward him.

Why did Zim appeal to her what was it about him that made her so interested in him. Romance to Gaz was something only reserved for the weak minded and the gullible. Conforming to this notion was all against her ideals but this just felt right to her. Zim was someone well the only one in her life that made her smile naturally not in some sarcastic way but in a genuine happy way.

"Zim do you love me or something?"

"_Love_? You may only wish Gaz human that the almighty Zim finds you suitable for a mate."

"Whatever you say Zim." Seeing that this might not go well for Zim's favor he began to rant in one of the official Zim rants.

"Gaz stink you are a fierce warrior even if you don't know it yet you have the potential to doom any planet you want you are quite attractive by human standards…" Gaz placed a finger on his lips halting his rant.

"Your voice is stupid Zim." Whispering it as she placed her lips on Zim's and gave him a kiss.

Not at all passionate it was just a simple kiss. Zim's eyes shot open not knowing what to do he was paralyzed by this. Although some part of him enjoyed this but the other wanted him to break this kiss. In the end Zim decided to close his eyes like he saw humans do on television and place his hand on Gaz's cheek and continue with this kiss. After about a minute they parted their lips and looked up at each other and smiled.

"Fascinating that was really enjoyable but why did you do that." Gaz who still had her hands on Zim's hips just laughed.

"Quite simple, I like you Zim ever since that day when you first came to our school but I never fully expressed myself until now. To say that I began to really like you I cannot say when it officially happened but you besides my father make me generously smile." Gaz looked up at Zim and smiled.

"Believe me Gaz human I would be lying if I told you that I didn't feel the same for you. Against all my logic and training I can't get you out of my mind. Against everything inside me it tells me that this is wrong we are totally different. That is why I never told you but now I feel that perhaps opposites attract like a planets poles." As Zim began his rant Gaz knew that this will go on for a while better end this now.

"Not to interrupt you Zim or anything but…" Leaning up to him Gaz kissed him again only this time a bit more passionately.

Opening her mouth a bit she slid her tongue in Zim's mouth. Surrendering himself to the kiss Zim began to feel feelings that he thought only humans felt. Just as they began to enjoy this a voice came over the entire ships intercoms. It was Todd telling every inmate to meet in the hanger for debriefing. Breaking the kiss Gaz looked up with fury in her eyes.

"Fuck just when it started to get good that asshole interrupts us."

"Yes Gaz human he is a hole in the ass but he is a fierce warrior and he is also insane. We better join everyone we don't want your brother wondering where we are."

"Dib will accept this "you and me thing" he will or I will make him."

Zim and Gaz began to laugh at this.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HEH HEH!"

Every inmate on the Dirge was gathering in the hanger bay. Most of them were Vortigans like Lard-Nar but some were different some were the same race Repticon race as Belax; others were races of all different kinds. Entirely there had to be about 5 thousand inmates all ready and waiting for their mysterious savior to speak before them. Several voices could be over heard in the crowd asking who is this strange alien and why does he help them. Others were wondering if he is crazy for doing what he just did. Dib, Zim, Zita and everyone else were standing in front of their ship waiting for Todd to decide to make his grand entrance.

"My god there are so many of them this might just work." Zita said.

"Yeah to be honest with you I didn't feel like going into a battle that was hopeless." Dib said looking out into the crowd marveling at the number of them.

Just as the crowd began to get restless there was an energy gun blast fired into the air silencing everyone there.

Positioning himself in the center Todd rose up and to begin his speech.

"BROTHERS HEAR ME, YOU WERE PRISONED HERE AGAINST YOUR WILL TO KEEP THE IRKIN EMPIRE STRONG!" several boos and hisses came from the crowd at the mere mention.

"FOR THOSE OUT THERE WHO DON'T KNOW ME I AM YOU MAY CALL ME CASIL. I AM THE ONE WHO RELEASED YOU." Now cheers filled the area like they were at a heavy metal stage show Todd held his arms up to calm them down.

"MY NEW PLAN IS TO GO TO PLANET VORT AND REACLAIM IT AFTER THAT WE WILL ALL HAVE THE RESOURSES ALL THE WEAPONRY TO FIGHT BACK THE IRKIN EMPIRE!"

Silence…

…Then laughter.

"Ha ha ha no one can defeat the Irkin Empire and what makes you think that we will help you." an insect looking alien said in the back.

Gazing into the crowd Todd looked to see who the idiot that said that was.

"WHO SAID THAT COME FORWARD." Todd said as the alien came forward.

"What is your name and race alien? I would like to know what race is willing to let themselves die slowly or just become extinct."

"My name is Zet and my race is the Hemipteraians we are a new race to the galactic community you see we just discovered warp technology and…" Todd interrupted him.

"Stifle yourself for a minute I don't want to know that stupid shit. Zed my friend what have the Irkin Empire done to your race?" Hitting an obvious cord in Zet's heart by the words out of Todd's mouth he knew more that Zet thought.

"Extermination total extermination but you already know that don't you Casil my mate and are the last of my kind. Now if you don't mind I tend to preserve my life and the rest of my species by staying out of any battles." Extensive amount of aliens began to agree with Zet.

"Better to just run and hide and live to see another day." A small furry alien said others began to speak out.

Quick thinking Todd raised his arms to silence the group again this time he will convince them.

"Fight and you may die run and you will live for a while. But think about is a slow death under the doom fist of the Irkin Empire better that just having just one chance to rise up and preserve you right as sentient beings to be free. Just think of your children growing up in a galaxy and be free thanks to you." The entire hanger was silent for a moment then burst into a huge amount of cheers.

"Now prepare yourselves for the battle that will rock this galaxy to its core." Todd just walked off and signaled the Dib and the others to follow him leaving the cheering hanger behind.

Keeping close to Todd Johnny wanted to talk to him very badly, to find out what happened to him after that day in the asylum. Following Todd and the rest into the freight elevator Johnny saw his chance but was stopped by Devi who knew what he was thinking. Zim on the other hand was just well happy for the first time in his life he was happy Gaz made him happy. A tug on his pants stopped him right there looking down it was Gir grinning up at him.

"Master, I just threw up on the floor and I ate it again then I threw up again." Zim just looked at him.

"That's nice Gir." Gir hugged Zim and went back to eat his oil vomit.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the elevator both Zim and Gaz were holding hands. Smiling at each other Gaz gave Zim a signal that screamed _kiss me you stupid idiot_ but Zim did nothing he just stood there looking at the numbers on the elevator rise. Getting a bit frustrated by this Gaz pulled Zim violently towards her and gave him a powerful kiss. Zita and Dib and the rest of the group besides Todd and his men turned to see Zim kissing Gaz.

"AWWW." The group besides said in unison.

Furious by this Dib pulled Zim away and pinned him against the elevator wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER; I KNEW YOU WERE PLANNING SOMETHING!" Devi and Zita pulled them apart as Johnny stood in the middle shielding them from each other.

"Z, Devi let me go you saw what they were doing. He must have hypnotized her with a hypnotic pimple." Zim stepped forward to diffuse the situation.

"Your sister and I have decided to tell you that we have feelings for each other close to the emotion that you know as love." Dib got right in Zim's face.

"She is not for you to use as a breeder she is better than that." Gaz who was silent up until now slapped Dib across the face.

"Never again assume to know what is best for me I like Zim and I guess from what he can assume he likes me also. Making me a breeder is not in my plans Zim makes me happy. I haven't been able to be happy since I was small with mom before she died."

"Gaz…" Dib was getting a bit sad by the mention of his mom.

"Grow up Dib for once in your life act like a man. Have you ever noticed that I am a lot nicer to you when dad finally pays attention to us once a year? He stopped being a father since mom died." Now it was Zim's turn to speak.

"Yes Dib human she told me all of this…" Dib just stopped Zim right there and held out his hand.

"I was 12 years old when I first meet you; we were enemies ever since until a year ago and now we are fighting together, if you can make my sister happy and promise to protect her you have my blessing and my friendship." Zim tilted his head a bit and smiled; he took Dib's hand and shook it.

"Dib human consider yourself a comrade." Gir began to cheer.

"YEAH WE ARE ALL FRIENDS TIME FOR ME TO DO THE MONKEY DANCE." Gir began to do a horrible dance all the while Todd and his men just stared at them.

"Humans if you don't mind we are here so I you would silence yourselves." Belax said as the doors opened to Lar's control room which was now Todd's control room.

Filing inside they were greeted by the two other members of the Resisti a Vortigan and a tall slender looking alien. Preparations for the emanate invasion of Vort were underway Lard-Nar went to help his fellow Vortigan.

"How long will it take us to arrive at Vort Squee?" Johnny said looking at the main screen which showed their progress to Vort and the void of space.

"Sigh… why you keep calling me Squee I'm not a kid anymore. Anyway about a month at the present speed we are at. You can go back to your ship now and spend the duration there or you can explore the rest of the ship. Either way the time will go by very slowly it would be a personal favor to me and my men for you all to leave us alone so we can prepare." Todd said looking at the view screen.

Feeling that they were unwanted the group left Todd and his men alone in the control room and took the freight elevator down to the hanger. On the ride down no one said anything until Devi shook her head in disgust.

"Asshole what a complete asshole, I mean we help him take over this ship without killing himself and he treats us like SHIT." Devi said stomping her foot as she said shit.

Yeah Johnny what a prick he is I can't believe you used to know him." Zita said also shaking her head Johnny just hung his head.

"I don't know honey but I think the only chance we have to make this plan work is to wrok with him we only have about a year 3 months left." Dib said putting his arm around Zita.

"By the way did you see me kick ass with Zim before?" Dib said looking at Zita.

"Hell yeah that was awesome guys."

"Not as awesome as you with your shotgun and Devi with her paint brush spikes." Dib said as Zita and Devi blushed.

"Let us not forget Gaz human here and Gir saving us with that sneak attack." Zim said looking at Gaz smiling she just looked at him a rolled her eyes.

"_Shut the fuck up Zim_" Gaz almost whispered hiding her face in her hair to hide her blushing face.

"Great job Gaz and Gir!" Everyone cheered which did nothing to remedy Gaz's embarrassment but sent Gir into his monkey dance.

"DO DEE DO DEE DO MONKEY DANCE." Gir said as he shook his robot butt like a monkey.

Coming to a stop the group exited the elevator and head to their ship.


	12. The Power of a God

_**Chapter 12**_

Tak found herself at Vort again walking toward the central control room to meet her fellow Omega Elite Invader Skuch. Normally she detested going to Vort to her it was disgusting full of common aliens that should be exterminated. On this day however Skuch had something of great importance for her. A few guards greeted her at the door of Skuch's office. There were very few guards in Vort but whatever it made her job here easier for her.

"Present your I.D Invader Tak so that we can verify it." The guard said holding up his hand.

"Yes yes, whatever here it is now let me pass I have much to do here." Handing the guard her pass waited for her to hand it back when he did she went inside.

Skuch was sitting at a giant computer there were thousands of different screens on it which were views of different sectors of the planet. Tak made her presence known by clearing her throat loudly.

"Tak what a pleasant surprise to have you here." Pressing a few buttons on the console Skuch turned around to end the surade.

"I turned off the recorders and cameras we are safe to talk did you kill Skooge?" Skuch said walking toward Tak.

"Yes as far as the Tallest know his P.A.K malfunctioned did you acquire what I asked?"

He walked toward a large safe door and opened it inside it was a small stone. Radiating a strange glow of blue it made a low resonant hum when you got near it.

"The heart of a collapsed star." Tak went over to it a grabbed it, bolts of energy began to surge throughout her body.

"With this Tak you and I will rise above the Tallest and over trough the Great Throbbing Thought and be the new rulers of the Irkin Empire then the galaxy. Skooge was a brownnoser he had to be dealt with."

Tak grabbed Skuch and kissed him violently.

"Darling, we can conquer the entire universe with the raw power of a galaxy." She wrapped a leg around Skuch and began to remove her armor.

"Only the clever and strong will survive, there will be no one who will get in our way." Placing a hand on Tak's rear she took the response by grinding up against him.

Removing her leather under armor she stood before Skuch completely nude. Skuch then removed his under armor and when he was nude he grabbed Tak and teased her antennae making her squirm and shudder. A hole that was Skuch's bellybutton opened making a series of tentacles protruded out of it. Enticing Tak to grab a tentacle and shove it in her mouth while the others roamed and fondled the rest of her body. Inhaling the tentacle with such force Tak made Skuch growl like an animal.

"Oh yes Tak you know how to work a Sqeedlly Spooch." Tak grabbed another tentacle and placed it between her legs.

Pinning Tak against the computer screen Skuch placed her sitting on the console and began to suck on her antennae which made her groan in bliss. Wrapping her legs around Skuch, Tak placed two of his tentacles in her vagina (yes readers Irkin females have vaginas) giving her spasms of pleasure as the flicked and twisted around inside her. Sweat formed on their brows as they began to pump and grind faster and faster. Tak arched her head back as the pleasure began to fill her she screamed out into the void.

"Huff…huff…you will be my Queen and I shall be your King…huff." Skuch breathed out.

"Yes…huff…huff…don't shoot your seed inside me." Pulling out of Tak Skuch's tentacles shot out seed over Tak's body.

Keeping compose Tak rose to her feet and went over and kissed Skuch hard. Whispering in Skuch's ear her breath almost made Skuch become aroused again.

"_Like you said lover nothing or no one will stand in MY way."_ Punching Skuch in the face as hard as she could which sent Skuch to the floor a bloody mess.

Reaching into her P.A.K Tak pulled out a small blade and knelt down before Skuch.

"_There is only one who will be the true ruler of the universe and now that I have another piece of the big bang I will become a GOD."_ Stabbing Skuch in the chest she began to laugh as Skuch screamed for his life.

Dib walked about his ship looking for his wife for a while he got a little worried perhaps one of the larger aliens ate her. Of course that wasn't the case when he finally opened Gaz's room door. Zita, Devi and Gaz were sitting on her bed chatting and smiling.

"Oh hey honey what's up are we at Vort yet?" Zita said turning up to see Dib giving him a warm smile.

"Please come inside Dib its ok for you not to knock or anything for all you know I could have been in the middle of getting dressed." Gaz said shaking her head.

"Good evening ladies we are nearing Vort now perhaps a few more hours. I got to say I was beginning to get a little crazy cooped up here with all those aliens." Dib walked up to his wife and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"Yeah I know what you mean Dib and that asshole Todd doesn't make our stay here anymore pleasant." Zita said looking up at her husband but then turning to Devi.

Just at the mere mention of his name Devi got a little angry and scoffed. Making an ugly face Devi rose to her feet and began to walk out. Noticing this Zita stopped her.

"Hold-up Devi where are you going we were just gonna group read some H.P Lovecraft it was your idea." Devi stopped and turned to Zita and the rest of the group.

"Making Johnny feel like a fool calling him a complete blight on civilized man a psychopath. Calling him the reason behind his current state of being why he is the way he is now." Devi began to become more and more furious at this.

"Dwelling on that asshole won't make you feel any better." Gaz said in a very matter of fact tone.

"Perhaps you are right Gaz he is a complete shit head better for me not to let it bother me. By the way would it be cool if I got Johnny to read with us he loves "Call of Cthulhu"." Devi said.

"Sure why not the less for me to read aloud the better." Gaz said leaning back in her bed and began to thumb through the novel, Devi hugged a kissed Dib and Zita and left the room to look for Johnny.

"Call me on the intercom when Devi gets back Dib and I are going to get something to eat." Zita said leaving the room Gaz simply put her hand in the air signifying that she understood.

Walking down the hallway hand in hand were Zita and Dib. Turing to his wife Dib gave her a small peck on her cheek making her give him a small smile. Notions of doom began to fill Dib's heart again before it was going into a hopeless mission, but that dissipated when they met Todd. Now it was filling with nerves of conquering a planet by going head first into the warden's office, killing him will cut the power supply to the planet. After that we will use the Vortigans skills at ship development to build ships to take on the Irkin armada. Needless to say Dib was nervous for the life of his wife his sister and his friends…even Zim.

Eventually Dib and Zita walked inside the Crimson Laments kitchen. Going to the pantry Zita looked inside to find some Ramen noodles.

"Well here we are Z I can't believe that this is technically our honeymoon. Out of all places you could see yourself since we started dating how wills this rank on a chart of least likely things to happen." Dib said sitting down at the table.

Sitting next to Dib Zita placed her hot Ramen noodles down and began to eat.

"One a skhale ov one to ten I guesh I would have to shay, a nine point five." Zita said with a mouth full of noodles, that is why Dib loved her so much she wasn't the typical girl.

"Good god babe what a way to spend our honeymoon chasing Tak to kill her and going to conquer a planet."

"Do you think we will come out of this alive, or is this yet another hopeless cause but with a larger casualty rate?"

"Pray Scarface up there knows what he is doing and that Zim has the proper access to the area then we might get through this." Rolling her eyes Zita took another helping of ramen.

"And what about the Largest or whatever their names are, do they know what we just did?"

"It's the Tallest and no, Zim tells me that these ships are mainly self-directed by the warden of Vort. But once we hostility invade Vort the Tallest will know everything. Once that happens we are in deeper shit and Tak will be too in failing in her mission."

"Fuck her in her whatever Irkins have down there."

Dib began to laugh.

"Oh you know your dirty talk gets me all hot and bothered." Dib said caressing her back.

Beaming at him Zita still had worries for what lay ahead but it didn't really matter she will be with the man she loves if the end comes. Might as well make the best of what time they might have left.

Positioning herself over to Dib Zita kissed him on the lips. Deepening the kiss Dib could taste the awesome flavor of the ramen noodles. As their tongues untwined each other in a heavenly display Zita got up and straddled Dib. Running his hands through her hair Dib pulled slightly to make Zita rear her head back exposing her neck. Licking across her neck up to her ear lobe made Zita begin to dry hump Dib.

"Do you have time Z, when do you need to be back?" Dib whispered in her ear stealthily placing a hand down the back of her jeans and groped her ass.

"Until she calls me on the intercom it depends on where Johnny is."

"He's on the other side of the ship with Zim I told him to go there so we can be alone for a little while." Zita beamed at Dib's genius.

"You sneaky fucker." Dib rose held Zita to his side.

Moving to the counter Zita sat on it and straddled Dib as he relentlessly continued to barrage her with kisses. Roaming his hands up and down her body Zita did the same to Dib as they gyrated on each other. Seeing his chance Dib placed his hand up her shirt and noticed that Zita wasn't wearing a bra, making his job all too easy. Cupping her breast Dib began to pinch her nipple making her squirm beneath his touches.

"Take your fucking shirt off now Dib I need you so bad it hurts." Zita whispered in his ear.

Removing her shirt in record time as she finished she helped Dib remove his trench coat and his shirt. Finally finished they began to work on their pants after they were off they went back to making out.

Kissing the nape of her neck Dib went down her chest and then down beneath her belly button. Moaning louder and louder as Dib reached his goal Zita grinded her legs on his head as he began to osculate her folds. Scraping her fingernails on his back as the pleasure got too much for her. Knowing this Dib stopped and kissed her hard.

"This sucks…" Dib said looking up in the air disappointed.

"What does, you sure don't."

"No condoms I'm all out."

"Screw it look at this big guy down here (Grabbing his dick making Dib grunt like an animal) now look at me (Placing his hand down between her legs to only to see how wet she was) we are as ready as we can be so… (Shoving him inside her they both fell into pleasure)…oh yeah…whatever lets fuck."

Pumping inside her Dib began to find his rhythm, Zita leaning back on the counter holding herself up with her arms arching her back and grinded into him. Glistening with sweat Dib and Zita pumped faster and faster into each other.

"Oh fuck baby I'm almost there." Dib said.

"Me too baby…OH FUCK!" Zita said as Dib placed a finger on her clit and massaged it.

After a few moments they both cried out as Dib exploded inside her. Just as they finished a voice came over the loud speaker that wasn't Gaz's.

"ATTENTION ALL INMATES AND FELLOW RESISTI MEMBERS AND OF COURSE ZITA AND DIB IN THEIR SHIP FUCKING WE ARE ARRIVING AT VORT NOW." Both Zita and Dib instantly got up and began to get dressed quickly.

"He put cameras into our ship that dick face." Zita said


	13. Much Needed Planning

_**Chapter 13**_

Both Red and Purple stood before Great Throbbing Thought once again as they bowed before their master as it began to communicate telepathically.

"I have summoned you two here for a reason that is most imperative on behalf on my prophecy." This started the Tallest on the mention of the prophecy but faded away for all they knew Zim was dead.

"Excuse me my lord but Zim is now dead so there should not be a problem." Red said stepping forward.

"Zim life is not extinguished as a matter of fact he is accompanied by a medium sized force of a few thousand. It will grow to about ten thousand with Vortigan ships and weapons." Anger and terror filled their hearts at the mention of this news.

"BUT INVADER TAK TOLD US THAT HE WAS DEAD AND WHERE IS HE GETTING THIS ENTIRE TECH FROM!" Purple said shaking in anger.

"Tak for some reason is beyond my senses I cannot sense her presence or her motives but she is not behind this for what I can tell. On behalf of humans with him they only have a standard planetary revolution until Tak's bomb detonates destroying their planet. Now as to how he is acquiring more soldiers view these images." Great Throbbing Thought then began to show them everything that has happened to Zim up until now.

Currently Zim and the rest of the group were standing over the dead body of Invader Skuch. The image was a bit distorted but the message was clear they killed Skuch and now took over Planet Vort. Now they have all they need to build fighter ships.

"We need to act right this instant I'm going to contact Tak right now and order her to destroy Vort right now…" Before Red could finish G.T.T stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Hold your tongue Red, the destruction of Vort is unnecessary consider this option; you can destroy Vort now and we will lose a pivotal juncture for our war technology the elimination of the Vortigan race will be unfavorable to Impending Doom 2, or allow them to build up a sizable force and let Zim and the rest of the Resisti attack us then capture Zim and offer him a prime position in Impending Doom 2 and he will give us the Resisti and all our enemies at once. Considering that you have done the second option once it was over, destroy Zim then we can get back on track." Hearing this made Red and Purple grin.

"Yes master that is a better plan we can kill 2 gasuibersmooches with one blast." Purple said as they were dismissed from G.T.T's chamber.

Minutes ago the Dirge was entering the atmosphere of Vort, the command center was buzzing with activity. Lard-Nar and his fellow Vortigan were piloting the ship down to the surface while the other members of Todd's crew were monitoring their own stations as Todd sat in the main chair on the whole they were calm. Zim on the other hand was restless waiting for the incoming message of air traffic control and the eventual missile bombardment. Before the ship entered the atmosphere Zim warned the group about the air traffic control and the possibility of missile lock but it fell to deaf ears.

Closing in on the surface something suddenly struck inside Zim. Why are they not being hailed by the ground?

"Something is amiss they should have hailed us by now what is going on?" Zim said getting closer to the radar screen that Belax was attending.

"Perhaps they don't hail prison transports Irkin, maybe it is understood between the wardens of each station." Belax said joining Zim looking into the radar and saw that they were clearly in hailing range.

As the landing platform was in sight even Todd grew curious, rising up from his chair he moved to the radar station and moved Belax and Zim out of the way. Gazing into the screen growing more and more confused Todd called upon Dib.

"Dib see if you can find out if there is anything wrong with our communications." Moving toward the communication device Dib gave Todd a very defiant salute which only made Todd laugh.

Just as the ship landed Dib completed his task.

"There is nothing wrong with it perhaps they are on break or something?" Todd activated a ship wide loud speaker.

"ATTENTION ALL INMATES WE HAVE JUST LANDED ON VORT THERE IS NO SIGN OF ANY GUARDS OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER. NOW I AM GOING TO OPEN THE MAIN DOCK DOORS I WANT YOU ALL TO GUARD THIS AREA AND USE THE WEAPONS PROVIDED BY THE DEAD GUARDS ABOARD. MY MEN AND I ARE GOING TO GO AND SEE THE WARDEN AND KILL HIM THEN I WILL CONTACT YOU ALL." Todd then released the cargo doors and let out the horde of prisoners.

Time passed and Dib and the rest of the Resisti crew armed themselves and walked out into the landing platform. Looking around the planet had a very cold feel to it the air tasted metallic and barren. The sky was filled with fumes from the giant warehouses that filled the horizon. Sight being near impossible to see above the fumes made the prison planet more barren and hopeless. All the while the noise of working machinery made it hard to hear much of anything.

Looking back on the group Zita had a grim look on her face but the company of the rest of the group made her feel a bit better. Holding Dib's hand very tightly also calmed her. Marching through the main doors of the wardens building Todd went to the doors as they passed and closed them.

Becoming even more nervous than before the interior of the building made everyone else nervous as well. Death filled the room every guard in sight was dead and mutilated.

The interior of the building was very office like in its state there was a front desk with held a now dead receptionist and restrooms.

"Dead, they are all dead… Johnny what they fuck is going on here?" Devi said walking over to a dead guard kicking it with her foot.

Johnny shrugged and began to grin. Feeling the madness fill him again at the scent of death Johnny had to repress it.

"A massacre done by a single individual whoever this person is he or she is very dangerous." Johnny said while Belax started to laugh at his statement.

"One warrior against twenty Irkin soldiers that's impossible." Belax said examining a few burned guards.

"Well whatever killed them they are dead now less work for us. Let's get to the wardens office it's through this door here." Zim said walking down to the warden's office.

Gir who just kept staring at the bodies began to finally speak.

"Master master these guards are leaking grape jam out of their ears…WEEE nah I know that they are dead…I's gonna eat me a taco." Gir said sitting down on the reception desk and popped a rotted taco out of his head and began to chomp on it.

"Wonderful good Gir, keep this place guarded. Enlighten us if anything passes through here." Zim said, rising up Gir saluted him and sat down eating the horrible taco.

Seemingly there was no one in the entire building it looked like a tomb it still had the faint smell of burning flesh and plasma. Heading down the main hallway to the Warden's office each member of the Resisti drew their guns as the door drew closer.

Out of the corner of her eye Devi saw Gaz walking very calmly along with Zim

Coming up to the office door Todd held up his fist to stop the group and kicked the door open to head inside first (the lone hero act) once inside Todd called for rest of the group and everyone milled inside the room.

Warden Skuch's office was very large and dark in the center of the room was an enormous computer showing every cell, warehouse angles and most every place on the planet. On the floor lay a naked Irkin bleeding to death but still alive. Running toward the body Lard-Nar held out his laser blaster to fire but Todd stopped him.

"Hold your fire he may know what the hell happened here." Looking up to him, Skuch smiled his mouth filled with blood, looking about the room at the intruders Skuch saw Zim and spoke with a blood curtailed.

"_So the prophecy is going though in fruition our dominance in the universe is at an end." _Coughing up blood on the floor Skuch began to laugh.

"Prophecy what prophecy is this why Tak was ordered to kill Zim and destroy Earth?" Dib said kneeling down before Skuch.

"_Yes, but at the look at you your planet obviously did not explode and you only have a small amount of time to save your planet…But it won't matter nothing matters anymore…." _Zim began to get impatient by the humans method of interrogation finally he spoke.

"Skuch what are you talking about speak while you still have breath to speak." Zim said grabbing him with his tentacles.

Coughing up more blood Skuch began to chuckle at Zim.

"_Heh heh oh Zim you have no idea what is going on I shall do you the honor and tell you everything that has happened and what is going to happen."_ Skuch then began to tell Zim and everyone else all that has conspired with the Tallest, Tak, and the Great Throbbing Thought.

Needless to say everyone especially Zim was shocked to know the truth behind his race and Zim's destiny. Knowing that Zim is the key to the destruction of the entire Irkin Empire really fascinated Todd.

"Why did Tak do this to you what does she want?" Devi said still confused by the whole situation but relieved never the less that no fighting was necessary.

"_To question her motives is just as useless as trying to beg for your life, I know firsthand. Perhaps she knows that Zim was on his way here and for me to be alive to tell you what she plans to do. I gave her a piece of the remnants of the Big Bang she already has one piece that object on her head is dark matter. Dark matter can be harnessed to give the user immunity to any and all aliments therefore she no longer needs a P.A.K but keeps it for weapon use it will also make her invisible to G.T.T's vision. We had a plan to use the rest of the pieces and rule the galaxy together but she changed the plan and wants to destroy everything and remake the universe in her image." _This is something that gave Zim genuine fear he knew that there were remnants of the Big Bang but to harness such power was suicide.

"MADNESS!" Zim screamed.

"THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT SHE CAN HARNESS THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE." Zim said throwing his arms in the air.

"_With dark matter she can absorb the power of each piece into her body and become a god. The piece I gave her was the heart of a collapsed star with that she can see things before they happen making her almost impossible to defeat. After that she will acquire near limitless powers we are doomed there is no need for anything anymore."_ Johnny stopped him right there.

"Very fascinating Skuch how do we find her we are in a bit of a rush to kill her." Skuch began to laugh and pointed to the computer screen.

Blinking to life the computer screen turned on. On the screen was a layout of what was presumably the Milky Way. Little dots littered the screen with names above them.

"_Names of every single Irkin Invader in the galaxy you can find Tak there. Use it to end her and save our race and the galaxy. What have I done…?" _Skuch said as his head fell back and fell dead.

Just then Gir busted into the room his face covered in smelly taco meat.

"Master I need another taco I ran out taco goodness I need more."

"Gir, not now do you not see that we are in the middle of something here ARE YOU INSANE!" Zim said screaming at the little robot.

"YES hee hee haa haa." Gir preceded to bang his head and rolled around on the floor.

Lard-Nar peered over Todd's shoulder and spit on Skuch's lifeless body. The other Vortigan named Var-Nar who was Lard-Nar's brother went over to the computer screen and began to type on the console. Belax patted Zim on the back and smiled on the news.

"Well, well Zim it looks like I owe you an apology you seem to be a herald of the end of the universe. I knew the Almighty Tallest weren't the true rulers they are too self-concerned to command mass troops." Zim was just now getting the true realization of his apparent destiny kind of stood there.

"Zim the harbinger of doom it does have a nice ring to it. Perception of the future can be only the work of the Great Throbbing Thought and it seems with Tak now invisible to his vision makes her all the more dangerous." Walking to his side Gaz patted Zim on the back.

"Got to hand it you Zim your hand in the end of the Irkin Empire then will begin the end of all things by Tak, I have to say it's pretty sexy in a way." Kissing Zim on the cheek it made Dib queasy for a second.

"Ok Gaz too much information what we need to do is have a game plan."

"Already on it Dib, this will be the plan you and the rest of your crew go and find Tak and kill her while the rest of my crew and the newly escaped prisoners will go and free the rest and begin to build battle ships. Contact me when she is dead." Todd said walking toward the computer.

Keystroking on the computer Todd then ejected a small device from the console.

"Take this Dib it will locate Tak for you. Once you find her kill her there will be no prisoners here like you said Zim her life is linked to that bomb on your planet and you have exactly a year left to kill her. Now depending on where she is in the galaxy that may not be enough to find her pray it is. " Handing the device to Dib Todd went back to typing on the computer.

This whole time they spent with Todd everyone besides Johnny thought of him as a bit of an asshole. Now they are breaking away from him and the rest of his merry band of assholes a phrase pinned by Zita and Devi. Seeing her chance finally Devi found the perfect position to say what she had to say. Most of the time while they were there Johnny tried time and time again to confront Todd about what happened to him and Todd just heavily insulted him.

Furious as she was she decided to just tell her what she wanted to.

"Hey Casil you prick I have something to say." She said walking up to him he just chucked.

"Another pleasurable conversation woman or is it a plea to throw yourself at me hoping I will sexually please you?" He began to laugh at her.

Johnny however was not amused by this it only made him angrier and angrier by the second. Keeping his composure he found it really hard to keep his fury in check.

"Very funny dick, you made my husband here a complete mess this whole time we were here. Don't you have a single bit of remorse for him yes he made your childhood a living hell but he told me he was a fraction of your child hood. Your parents hated you so don't take it out on him (getting closer and closer to him) to be honest with you I feel bad for you. But you will never know the love that we share for each other (now she was a breath away from Todd's face) no woman will ever love you…" Crossing the line right there Todd slapped Devi across the face hard knocking her to the ground.

Her hitting the ground made Todd's men laugh besides Lard-Nar and Var-Nar who just shook their head. Of course this made Johnny jump into action grabbing Todd and pinned him down and placed a knife to his neck. Belax raised his gun and trusted it onto Johnny's temple.

"No Belax hold your fire he won't kill me."

'Really you are so sure about that Squee, death's sweet release will accept you."

Knowing what Johnny was capable of Todd decided to act against all principles that he had. Deciding to tell everyone in the room what happened is just what he had to do.

"I loved a girl once Johnny she was taken from me from an Irkin Invader and raped and killed in front of me. Do you see my hate for them now and my need for quick decisions? That is the real reason behind my attitude to you. Forgive me Johnny and his friends it can be difficult with me sometimes." Johnny let him up and went over to help up his wife.

Not being in the forgiving mood Devi slapped Todd across the face.

Sighing Todd just stood there his cheek on fire from the slap while the mark on his face began to appear.

"We will take our leave now I guess before anything else happens." Zita said grabbing Dib and heading out to the ship.

On the way back to the ship Dib looked back to the Resisti and saw Todd standing there and what appeared to have tears in his eyes.

"Tears can you believe that there were tears in his eyes." Zita said beginning to laugh.

"So the prick isn't completely devoid of emotions." Devi said nursing her cheek.

Getting back on the Crimson Lament Dib looked at the device in his hand on the device it showed a planet that had many, many lights covering the planet. Honestly it looked a lot like a Coruscant from Star Wars it made Dib feel like a fan boy at the sight of it. Closer inspection of the PDA looking device there was a name in a box outside of the planet and an arrow pointing to a specific area on the planet. Presumably Tak's location it made Dib feel a hell of a lot better now that he knows where this bitch was.

"Hey guys it looks like we are going to a giant city planet or something, hey Zim what planet is this?" Looking at the device Zim scoffed in his throat.

"Planet Marcros it was the very first planet we conquered it is basically a city planet like you said but along with other aliens inhabiting it has a vast number of Irkins on it obviously it makes a perfect hiding spot for Tak. On the matter of what she is doing there is completely unknown to me." Zim said studying the device.

"What is the distance from there in relation to here Zim?" Gaz said.

"I mean I don't even care if we make it or not me kind of like living in space. But I suppose if we have time we can save the stupid Earth." Gaz said walking back to her quarters.

"Looking at our maximum speed and the distance to the planet combined with frequent resupplies…I'm calculating we will have 72 earth hours left to find and kill her."

Zita got a bit annoyed at this for she has gotten a bit sick and tired of being in the same rooms and seeing the same walls over and over.

"Come on what the hell is this shit is there anything we can do to go faster?"

"No the ship can go any faster than 3 times the speed of light but we can use the hibernation pods between stops." Dib said.

"Cool…" Zita said.


	14. Tak's Epiloge

_**Chapter 14**_

Strolling about Planet Macros breathing in the air feeling very good about what is happing in her life Tak began to search for another piece of the Big Bang. Enjoying the new found abilities that the last piece gave her, with it she can see everything a moment before it happens. Imagine looking at things through a slow motion camera seeing everything before they happen and you are moving at normal speed. Loving every moment of this Tak smiled as she walked through the crowd. 

Normally she hated the sight of any other form of life besides her own but life on Macros was different. Yes it had other races running about but there were a lot of Irkin there. A tentacle popped out of her PAK with a small screen that revealed the location of the next piece of the Big Bang. It was residue from a pulsar that was being displayed at the UVM (United Visual Museum the largest museum in the galaxy.). With it she can make herself teleport from one area to another.

"Finally with this piece I can get into the center of the galaxy for the final piece of the Big Bang. With it nothing can stop me NOTHING!" She said to no one in particular.

The part of the planet she was in was called the Esotricium a place where you can find anything you need to know about the Irkin Empire and most of the known universe with several exhibits including the object she wanted.

Occasionally the thought kept hitting her over and over again. Zim, she knew he was alive what she didn't know was where he was even with her new ability she can see a few moments before something happens so other than that he was unknown to her but it didn't really matter where he was it was all going to plan. Knowing for a fact that Zim and the rest of his little friends are looking for her, killing her will end the timer on the bomb back on Earth. Everything was going according to plan Zim will most likely need help therefore the only force capable of sufficient help will be the Resisti. To her knowledge there are very few members of the Resisti and in order to pose a match to the Irkin Empire they will need numbers and what better than to liberate all of the prisoners on Vort after that they can build a force large enough to pose a small threat. After that they may have enough time to find her weather or not they have done this is still unknown.

Seeing the Esotricium in all its majesty in comparison no other city was grander and more beautiful than anything she has ever seen. The museum was up ahead and her destiny was inside of it.

"INVADER TAK IT'S A HONER TO HAVE YOU VISIT US. WILL YOU BE VISITING OUR MUESEUM TODAY? YOU ARE MY FAVORITE INVADER I HAVE ALL OF YOUR CONQEST LOGED ON MY P.A.K. I BET THE MUESEUM WANTS YOU THERE TO PUT YOU IN THE HALL OF INVADERS AGAIN. " Screamed a small Irkin, she was very adorable wearing an I Heart Tak shirt. Normally this would just make Tak just walk away but this Irkin made her stop.

"Calm yourself young Irkin what is your name?" she said knelling down to face her properly.

Breathing in heaves the little Irkin saluted her.

"Phillis mam." She said trembling in a salute.

"At ease young one, to answer your question I am currently going to the museum and no they are not honoring me it's just I like to enjoy some of the new exhibits especially the Quasar pulse I was searching for an exquisite form of one on this planet for an entire planetary revolution, at last." This made Phillis begin to squeal.

"Oh the Quasar pulse that is amazing I just came from seeing it, unfortunately the museum is going to close now you can go and see it tomorrow." Why is it when something that may be hard for her to acquire fate makes it easy?

"By the tallest damn it, well I will go and see it in the morning." Letting the little Irkin stew this over she began to squeal again.

'Can I join you tomorrow we can go together it will be cool." Saying this made Tak kind of sick.

Now at first she saw a simple little Irkin fan that didn't bother her but what she said did. You see a long time ago Tak wasn't always the mega maniacal bitch she is now she was very much like little Phillis there a weak little Irkin with a fandom for a certain invader of the time. His name was Invader Crez he has the best invader there ever was he single handed took down the HOBO planet system with all of its 16 planets and made HOBO 13 one of our military training planets. On top of that he crated the treaty between the Irkins and Planet Jackers solidifying it by making love with the Planet Jackers Queen and giving her a son. The day Tak met him when he went around inspecting the new recruits to become the new invaders. Rows upon rows of Irkin soldiers: waiting, willing, wanting to get approved to become Elite and be one of the Invaders.

Moving about the troops the way he did made Tak even more enamored with him. Eventually he came up to inspect her.

"What is your name female?" he said strongly.

"Tak Sir." She said with every ounce of respect.

"The Tallest tell me that you are one of the more promising soldiers we have this cycle. Very well done Tak I also heard that you scored a perfect on HOBO 13's training ground. No one has ever done that I designed the test to be impossible to get a perfect score." She blushed at this a little bit; he saw this and gave her a slight smile. Later on he invited her up to his quarters and made love to her. He was the first mate she had ever had.

Afterward a rouge group of Vortigans assassinated Crez when he was walking out of a food stop on FoodCourtia picking food up so that they can eat afterwards. The little device holding all of her powers on her head will make sure that she will never get snuck up on again.

Crez's death almost destroyed her she remained frozen to emotions for a long time after that.

Back from the flashback Tak looked at little Phillis who was awaiting her answer.

"No thank you Phillis call it on a rain check." Looking very disappointed she just shrugged.

"Very well Invader Tak." She turned and left Tak to herself.

Finally alone Tak decided that it was in fact better to take the quasar pulse at night fall when the museum closes that way less attention to herself. Suddenly a small twinge on the back of her head began to fill her whole body. There was something watching her she could not for see it yet because whatever it was it is keeping its distance. Not getting worried in the slightest because she knew who or whatever this was that is stalking her it would like to get up close and personal.

Getting back to her ship in the secluded area of the airstrip will be a better place to meet this stalker. Moving as briskly as she could without giving away that she knew that she was being watched she went to the transport shuttle that will take her back to her ship.

All the while she could scene eyes looking at her as she sat. Only could mean, that this stalker was in a cruiser and was following her. Thinking to herself she played out what is going to happen. She knew in the back of her mind who this probably was. ZIM of course it was him it was about time he and his little friends found her. Ejecting a clock out of her P.A.K she looked at the time they have left to kill her.

Laughing a bit to herself she saw only 3 days remain for her little bomb to destroy Earth.

Finally the tram came to a stop looking around herself she walked towards the door but still had her attention fixed on the feeling she was getting outside. That was until the doors swung open her attention was fixed on the individual standing before her.

"Hey Tak. Long time."

"Hey Zim. Not enough."

So here we are readers on final story to go and things are going to get really crazy with only a few hours left to save Earth. Tune in my final story in the Invader Zim: The Nightmare Finally Ends saga FINAL DOOMING…


End file.
